Maison close
by Menea
Summary: Les terminales du lycée de Konoha fêtèrent ensemble leur dernière journée d'examens. Mais l'enlèvement de 13 élèves de terminale après cette fête sèmera le trouble..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas :(

Raiting : M.

Note n°1 : C'est une mini-fiction qui ne fera que cinq ou six chapitres maximum. Au début je voulais en faire un OS mais non.

J'aimerais vous remercier pour vos encouragements, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira même si le titre laisse un peu à désirer. **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Naruko sirotait son verre de punch, regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait ses amis nulle part, en même temps il était difficile de les trouver puisque tous les terminales du lycée étaient tous réunis dans le gymnase en train de danser et de fêter la dernière journée d'examens. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer, et ses talons étaient un vrai calvaire. Mais si elle les enlevait, Ino allait lui faire la peau. Selon elle ces talons noirs allaient parfaitement avec la robe patineuse bleue foncé qu'elle portait. Elle soupira.

« Eh Naruko. »

Elle se retourna à l'entende de son prénom et vit son ami et camarade de classe Chôji, manger les divers apéritifs qui étaient sur le buffet.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu les autres ?

\- Shikamaru dort à la table du fond. » Dévoila-t-il en mangeant des chips et en le pointant du doigt.

Elle suivit du regard son doigt et aperçut Shikamaru, tête dans les bras, endormi, comme à son habitude. Elle sourit, amusée.

« Kiba essaye de parler avec Hinata sans succès à cause Neji. »

Elle pouffa rien qu'en imaginant Kiba essayant de parler à Hinata avant de se faire menacer de mort par Neji. Cela faisait plus de trois ans que ça durait, que Kiba essayait d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Hinata et que le cousin de cette dernière lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

« Et la dernière fois que j'ai vu Ino et Karui, elles débattaient sur je-ne-sais-quoi. » Conclu-t-il avant de manger d'autres chips et de s'éloigner.

Shikamaru, Chôji, Kiba, Ino et Karui étaient ses meilleurs amis. À eux six ils formaient un petit groupe inséparable, ils étaient dans la même classe et qui traînaient ensemble après les cours. Mais cela n'allait pas durer. Elle, Karui et Kiba iraient dans la même université à Tokyo, Ino partirait vivre à San Francisco pour ses études de mode, Chôji iraitdans une grande école de cuisine et Shikamaru déménagerait dans une autre ville, à Osaka. Ses pensées nostalgiques furent interrompues par Sasuke Uchiwa, président des élèves et la personne la plus énervante et arrogante qu'elle connaissait, qui tapota dans le micro de l'estrade pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Il lui lança un regard narquois avant de commencer son discours.

« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. »

Elle entendit le fan-club de ce dernier crier de joie. Elle roula des yeux, trouvant cela puérile.

« Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour fêter notre dernière journée d'examens. Remercions notre directrice pour cela, Tsunade Katsuki. »

Les élèves applaudirent et sourirent en hommage à la directrice. La blonde sourit, c'était vrai que c'était une bonne idée cette fête. Sasuke reprit son discours. Elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait et décida d'aller rejoindre Shikamaru, qui était dorénavant réveillé à cause des applaudissements des élèves en l'honneur de leur proviseur. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Eh bien, ils en font du bruit.. » Se plaignit Shikamaru.

« J'aimerais lever nos verres à nos prochaines années, à nos débuts dans la vie adulte et à nos débuts dans la vie active. »

Sasuke leva son verre, suivit de la majorité des élèves présents dans le gymnase.

« Au changement et à notre futur. »

* * *

Naruko émergea difficilement de son sommeil. Elle avait un mal de crâne pas possible, c'était comme si un troupeau d'éléphant avait piétiné sur sa tête avant de s'asseoir dessus. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se massa les tempes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle se figea. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Les murs étaient oranges, la pièce était spacieuse. Il y avait une fenêtre en face de son lit, un bureau avec une chaise, une commode et le lit sur lequel elle était allongée. Elle se leva rapidement du lit et accourut vers la porte. Elle tira le poignet, essayant de toutes ses forces de ouvrir la porte, puis essaya de défoncer la porte mais sans succès. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tentant de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès non plus. Elle décida de faire quelque chose de plus radicale. Elle prit la chaise et la jeta sur la fenêtre. La vitre se brisa mais ce n'était pas une vraie fenêtre, il y avait du béton. Elle était enfermée dans une chambre close. Elle souffla, essayant de garder son sang froid et de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, de comment elle avait atterrit _ici_. Elle s'assit sur le sol, dos contre le mur face à la porte, se remémorant.

Début du Flash-Back

La fête se termina sous le discours « _émouvant »_ de Sasuke. Elle avait dit au revoir à tout ses camarades de classe puis sortit du gymnase en compagnie de Shikamaru et de Karui. Ces derniers habitaient à côté de chez elle donc ils faisaient le chemin ensemble. La nuit était déjà tombée et elle ne voulait pas s'attarder. Elle vivait seule dans une grande maison. Son tuteur et parrain, Jiraya Abura, était un écrivain célèbre qui voyageait souvent pour le travail, mais il était chez eux actuellement, attendant aussi les résultats de ses examens. Ils prirent le chemin habituel puis se sépara d'eux, prenant une différente rue. Elle arriva devant son portail et sortit son trousseau de clés. Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle se retourna, méfiante. Le quartier dans lequel elle vivait était très calme, même trop calme à son goût donc le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et la mettait sur ses gardes.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » S'écria-t-elle, un peu incertaine.

Aucune réponse ne vint. La blonde observa les alentours pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de remporter son attention sur le portail. Elle inséra sa clé dans le portail et était sur le point de l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle sentit un violent coup lui frapper la tête.

Fin du Flash-Back

Elle toucha automatiquement la partie de sa tête qui s'était fait toucher et regarda ses doigts, c'était du sang séché. Elle regarda sa tenue et elle avait son uniforme. Elle s'était jurée intérieurement de l'avoir rendu au lycée. Puis elle leva la tête. Elle aperçut, horrifiée, une caméra et des hauts parleurs. Elle accourut encore vers la porte.

« À l'aide, laissez-moi sortir ! » Hurla-t-elle a pleins poumons en ruant de coup la porte.

Elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelqu'un prenait son pied à la regarder en train de frapper la porte. Elle la frappa depuis presque une heure et abandonna, à bout de force et de souffle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et glissa contre ce dernier au sol. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine puis mit la tête dans les bras avant de commencer à pleurer, chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Elle comprit qu'elle s'était fait enlevée. Puis elle entendit une petite sonnerie.

 _ _« Bonjour, il est l'heure d'aller à l'école et de sortir de votre chambre. Ne soyez pas en retard. »__ Retentit une voix féminine robotique dans le haut parleur.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte, méfiante. La porte menait à grand couloir gris et lugubre, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Elle s'avança dans le couloir, à pas de loup.

« Naruko ? »

Elle sursauta puis se retourna, et vit Karui. Cette dernière accourut vers elle et lui sauta dans les bras. Karui n'était pas du genre à faire des câlins, si elle faisait cela c'était que vraiment, elle flippait, tout autant qu'elle.

« Tu sais où on est ?

\- Aucune idée. »

Les lumières des couloirs s'allumèrent une par une. Naruko et Karui se tenaient la main fermement, avançant dans les couloirs.

« Les filles. » Cria une voix qu'elles reconnurent aussitôt.

Elles se retournèrent et virent Ino et Hinata accoururent vers elle.

« Jamais j'aurais cru dire ça un jour mais j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir Karui ! » Avoua Ino, les larmes aux yeux.

 _«_ Moi aussi blondinette. _»_

 _ _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez suivre les lumières blanches, sinon vous allez arriver en retard à votre prochain cours. »__

Elles suivirent les lumières blanches provenant du sol, méfiantes. Elles tournèrent dans un autre couloir puis elles entendirent deux voix féminines et aiguës se disputer. Elles allèrent aux sources des voix et virent Sakura et Karin se disputer et Tenten essayant de les calmer. Karui marcha d'un pas ferme vers eux.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer.

\- Mais-

\- Je m'en fous ! » S'écria Karui, à bout, interrompant Sakura.

« On est enfermées, on ne sait pas où on est et vous, vous trouvez le moyen de vous disputez ! Peut importe qui a raison et quel est le sujet de votre dispute, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

 _ _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez suivre les lumières blanches, sinon vous allez arriver en retard à votre prochain cours.__ _»_

« Suivons ces foutus lumières blanches. » Déclara calmement Naruko.

Les autres filles obéirent, sans broncher, et suivirent les lumières blanches qui menaient à une salle éloignée de leurs _chambres,_ qui prenait un couloir à elle toute seule. Tenten fût la première à entrer dans la salle et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise.

« Les garçons ?! » S'écria-t-elle, étonnée.

« Tenten ! » S'écria à son tour Lee.

Eux aussi la regardèrent, étonnés. Shikamaru se leva de sa chaise. Les autres filles rentrèrent une par une dans la salle. Cette salle ressemblait étrangement à leur salle de classe.

« Sasuke-kun. » S'exclamèrent Ino, Sakura et Karin en même temps avant de se fusiller du regard.

Sasuke soupira, lasse. Suigetsu pouffa face à sa réaction.

« Chôji ! » S'écria Karui avant d'accourir vers lui, soulagée.

« Hinata, Naruko, vous n'avez rien ?! » S'écria Kiba en accourant vers eux.

« Non ça va Kiba-kun.

\- Mais où est ce qu'on est ? » Demanda Naruko à voix haute.

Tous la regardèrent, se posant la même question. Il y avait presque la moitié de sa classe présente dans la salle. Une sonnerie identique à celle de son lycée retentit. La porte par laquelle elles étaient entrées se referma d'un claquement sec.

 _ _« Bienvenue, chers élèves. Veuillez vous asseoir à vos places respectives. »__

Naruko s'assit devant, au milieu, Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle, à sa droite sous les regards furieux de Sakura et de Karin. Shikamaru s'assit au fond de la classe, contre le mur. Karui et Tenten s'assirent à côté de la porte. Kiba et Hinata s'assirent dans la rangée derrière Naruko et Sasuke. Chôji s'assit devant Shikamaru. Suigetsu, s'assit derrière Karin qui elle était assise derrière Hinata qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Sakura partit s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke, avant de lancer un regard noir à Naruko et à Karin. Lee partit s'asseoir à côté de Sakura qui lui lança un regard de dégoût avant de l'ignorer et de regarder Sasuke qui lui, l'ignora à son tour. Naruko regarda derrière elle, il restait plusieurs chaises vides.

 _ _« Veuillez vous asseoir à vos places respectives. Une fois. »__

« Mais elle veut quoi de plus celle là ?! On est tous assit ! » Aboya Suigetsu qui commençait par perdre patience.

 _«_ _ _Veuillez vous asseoir à vos places respectives. Deux fois. »__

Personne ne bougea, se regardant tous dans les yeux, sans comprendre. Une alarme au son strident retentit dans le haut parleur. Tout le monde mit automatiquement leurs deux mains sur leurs oreilles, le son était insupportable à entendre. Shikamaru et Sasuke comprirent ce que voulait leur kidnappeur.

« Asseyez-vous tous à vos places habituels. » Hurla Sasuke avant de s'asseoir contre la fausse fenêtre au premier rang.

« Comme si on était au lycée, en classe ! » Hurla Shikamaru en se déplaçant, s'asseyant au milieu de la troisième rangée.

Les autres obéirent et s'assirent à leurs places respectives en courant. L'ultra son cessa. Naruko soupira de soulagement, elle n'en pouvait plus. Un silence de plomb régna dans la salle, tout le monde essayait de se remettre de ce qui c'était passé.

 _ _« Bienvenue. Les cours débuteront à partir de aujourd'hui, de neuf heure à dix sept heure. La pause déjeuner sera de midi à treize heure. Aucun retard ne sera toléré, aucun écart des consignes donné ne sera toléré, aucun mauvais comportement en classe ne sera toléré, aucun chahut ne sera toléré, sinon un mauvais point vous sera attribuer. Veuillez obéir aux règles donnés ou dites. L'objectif de cette année sera obtenir votre diplôme.__

\- C'est quoi ce merdier ?! On a déjà passé nos examens, on attend juste nos résultats. » S'emporta Kiba, qui était de nature impatiente, se levant de sa chaise.

« Calme-toi Kiba.. » Déclara Chôji calmement.

« C'est possible que vous me donniez un paquet de chips ?

\- Que je me calme ?! On est retenu par un psychopathe et toi tu ne penses qu'à un putain de paquet de chips !

\- Cela ne sert à rien de s'emporter. » Intervint Sasuke avant de reprendre.

« On ne connaît pas les lieux. Il est inutile de crier.

\- Je cris si je veux Uchiwa !

\- Ne parles pas à Sasuke-kun sur ce ton ! » S'écria Sakura.

« Calmez-vous. » S'écria à son tour Karui.

« On est tous à cran, on ne sait pas ce qui se passe et tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant c'est observer.

\- Observer quoi ?! Le temps qui passe ?!

\- Kiba, s'il-te-plaît.. » Susurra Hinata en lui prenant la main.

Il fixa longuement Hinata. Cette dernière était réellement inquiète. Tous gardaient le silence, observant la futur réaction du basané. Ce dernier se calma puis se rassit.

« Je suis désolé de mettre emporté de la sorte. Désolé Uchiwa. »

Ce dernier hocha simple la tête de haut en bas avant de se retourner.

« _Un mauvais point pour Kiba Inuzuka pour chahut incessant en classe. »_

Ce dernier soupira.

« _Dans les casiers de vos tables se trouvent deux cahiers, un livre résumant tout vos cours et deux stylos. Tâchez de ne pas les perdre. Je vais à présent faire l'appel. Akimichi Chôji._

\- Oui. » Son ventre gargouilla à ce moment là.

 _« Haruno Sakura._

\- Présente. » Dit-elle en levant à peine sa main.

 _« Hôzuki Suigetsu._

\- Là.

\- _Hyûga Hinata._

\- Ou-oui.. » Dit-elle, incertaine. Sa main n'avait toujours pas quitté celle de Kiba.

« _Inuzuka Kiba._

\- Mouais..

 _-_ _Komatsu Karui._

\- Présente. » Susurra-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

« _Nara Shikamaru._

\- Ouais. » Maugréa ce dernier.

« _Otô Karin._

\- Présente. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« _Rock Lee._

\- Je suis là.

\- _Tamura Tenten._

\- Oui.

\- _Uchiwa Sasuke_. »

Il leva simplement la main à l'entende de son nom, gardant.

« _Uzumaki Naruko._ »

Elle sentit tous les regards sur celle. La caméra qui se situait à coté du tableau s'était tournée en sa direction. Elle était dans un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible. Elle se pinça l'avant bras, désespérément, mais rien ne changea, elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle se pinça à nouveau, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas réel. Elle n'avait pas été kidnappé puis séquestré par un psychopathe. Elle et la moitié de sa classe ne s'était pas fait kidnappé, ils n'étaient pas séquestré quelque part sans que personne ne le sache. On voyait cela que dans les films. Elle paniquait, voilà ce qui se passait.

 _« Uzumaki Naruko. Une fois. »_

Elle haletait, elle voulait sortir d'ici. Elle détestait l'enfermement. Elle tourna autour d'elle, paniquée. Elle remarqua Sasuke se lever et s'accroupir devant elle en lui prenant les mains.

« Regardes-moi. »

Elle obéit et voyait une paire de yeux ébène la dévisageait, inquiet. Elle avait dû mal à respirer, et commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Prends une grande inspiration en même que moi, sans me quitter des yeux. »

Ils prirent une grande inspiration tout les deux.

« Reprends une autre inspiration, cette fois ferme les yeux. »

Elle obéit et exécuta. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle s'était un peu calmée.

 _« Uzumaki Naruko. Deux fois._

\- Pré-présente. » Réussit Naruko à répondre.

 _« Un mauvais point pour Sasuke Uchiwa pour s'être levé sans autorisation._

\- Ce-ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la mienne ! » S'écria automatiquement Naruko. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Sasuke l'aiderait.

« Ce n'est pas grave Naruko. Si tu sens que tu fais une autre crise prends trois grandes inspirations. » Lui conseilla simplement Sasuke avant d'aller se rasseoir à sa place.

 _« Un mauvais point pour Naruko Uzumaki pour réponse inappropriée en classe. Yamanaka Ino._

\- Euh.. oui, présente.

 _\- Bien, le cours va commencer. »_

 ** **XXXX****

Leurs pauses déjeuners arrivèrent. Ils avaient regardé des vieilles cassettes d'anciens bals du lycée puis un documentaire sur le lycée de Konoha toute la matinée. Elle n'était même pas sûre que c'était le matin, il n'y avait aucune vraie fenêtre pour le confirmer. Ils sortirent de la classe, en silence, dans les couloirs, suivant les lumières blanches. Naruko attrapa Sasuke par le bras. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le lâcha.

« Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Mon frère est aussi claustrophobe donc j'en avais l'habitude quand j'étais petit. Et merci d'avoir essayé de me défendre.

\- C'est normal, il faut qu'on se serre les coudes. Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Hn. J'essaye de mémoriser chaque couloir et je crois que Shikamaru en fait de même. » Lui avoua-t-il en regardant Shikamaru, qui marchait devant eux à côté de Ino.

« Il faut connaître les lieux et savoir qui nous a enlevé avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je te conseille de obéir pour éviter tout autre ennui. »

Naruko hocha la tête de haut en bas. Sasuke lui tapota l'épaule, comme pour lui montrer tout son soutien. Naruko lui sourit faiblement. Il n'était peut être pas si froid et asocial que ça. Ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria qui était la copie de celle de leur lycée.

 _« Veuillez prendre un plateau et prendre les paniers repas à vos noms. »_

Ils obéirent et prirent un plateau pour ensuite faire la queue. Divers paniers repas avec leurs noms inscrits dessus étaient sur une grande table. Chôji accourut vers celle-ci et prit presque la moitié de tous les desserts posés.

« _Un mauvais point pour Chôji Akimichi pour avoir voler la nourriture. »_

Ce dernier soupira, puis reposa les desserts. Les autres le rejoignirent et remplirent leurs tableaux avant de s'asseoir autour d'une table, sous un silence de plomb.

« La couleur de ma chambre est horrible ! » Commença Suigetsu, comme sujet de conversation.

« Les murs sont peints en violet !

\- Ah oui ? Moi les miens sont rouge. » Révéla Kiba en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

« Il nous a attribué à tous une couleur. On fait le tour de table, commençons par ma droite et vous nous dites votre couleur. Ça nous aidera peut être à sortit d'ici.. » Chuchota Shikamaru, sachant qu'ils étaient filmés et surveillés avant de reprendre.

« Vert kaki.

\- Marron. » Révéla Chôji en mangeant ses chips.

Karui poussa un long soupir avant de prendre la parole.

 _«_ Jaune.

\- Blanc. » Révéla doucement Hinata avant que Kiba lui tienne la main pour la rassurer et prit à son tour la parole.

« Rouge.

\- Violet , elle n'a pas changé de couleur en 10 minutes de discussion..

\- Arrête de faire du sarcasme, ce n'est pas le moment. » Répondit Karin en lui donnant un coup de coude, lasse, avant de poursuivre.

« Écarlate.

\- Cyan. » Révéla Tenten en ouvrant un paquet de chips.

« Rose. » Répondit Sakura à son tour, piochant dans son assiette.

« Vert, la couleur de la réussite ! » s'exclama Lee en faisant la pause du _« nice guy »_ comme il le disait.

\- Magenta. » Déclara Ino en regardant Lee, réprobatrice, lui sourire.

« Orange.

\- Bleu. » Termina Sasuke.

 ** **XXXX****

Le reste de la journée passa très vite au goût de Naruko. Ils avaient fait des mathématique puis de l'histoire. Ils sortirent de la salle de classe, chacun était épuisé. Naruko n'avait qu'une envie, dormir.

 _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez suivre les lumières blanches. »_

Elle en avait plus que marre de ces saletés de lumières blanches et de cette voix robotique qui leur donnait des ordres. Ils entrèrent dans une salle pour plusieurs fauteuils étaient installés. Shikamaru tira la commode qui se situait derrière l'un des fauteuils.

« Des jeux de sociétés..

\- _Bienvenue dans votre salle de séjour. Cette salle sera ouverte toute la journée le samedi et le dimanche. Vous resterez ici aussi le temps d'attendre votre dîner. Les heures de toilettes et de douche sont de dix-huit heure à dix neuf heure. Le dîner est de vingt heures à vingt et une heure. Puis vous y resterez pendant une heure après votre dîner avant d'aller vous coucher. Il est interdit de sortir de cette salle sans autorisation, il est interdit d'entrer dans les chambres autre que la vôtre, il est interdit de dépasser le couvre feu qui est de vingt deux heures quinze. Si vous dépassez ce délai, de graves représailles tomberont. Ceux qui ont eu un mauvais point aujourd'hui votre punition vous attend dans votre chambre, veuillez quittez de ce pas la salle de séjour et regagnez vos chambre._ »

Naruko regarda, paniqué, Ino. Cette la regarda, désolée et inquiète. Elle, Sasuke, Kiba et Chôji avaient eu un mauvais point aujourd'hui. Ils quittèrent la pièce.

« Faîtes attention à vous. » Leur dit Tenten avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

Les couloirs des chambres des garçons étaient à l'opposé de cette des filles. Naruko prit un couloir différent de Sasuke, Chôji et Kiba. Elle arriva face à la porte de _sa_ _chambre_. Elle n'aimait pas dire que c'était sa chambre, cela voulait dire que cela lui appartenait, qu'elle n'allait jamais quitter _cet endroit_ et elle ne voulait pas être dans _cet endroit_. Elle ouvrit celle-ci lorsque elle entendit quelqu'un crier. Elle sursaute puis se retourna, paniquée, se demandant qui avait poussé ce hurlement. _Elle jurait d'avoir reconnu la voix de Kiba, il avait poussé un cri encore plus terrifiant que la fois où ils étaient entrés dans une maison hantée_.

 _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez regagner votre chambre. »_

Elle entra dans _sa chambre, très inquiète pour la personne qui venait de hurler._ Elle sursauta en entendant la porte claquer derrière elle. Elle vit un bol de ramen posé sur le bureau avec un verre d'eau et un verre de lait Elle vit un mot posé dessus. Elle le prit et le lit à voix haute.

« Bonne appétit, je ne veux rien plus rien voir sur ce plateau. »

La blonde regarda automatiquement la caméra, fronçant les sourcils. Pour une punition c'était.. Sympa. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Vous-Tu veux que je mange ça maintenant, c'est ça ? »

Une petite sonnerie aiguë retentit, comme pour approuver.

« Et si je veux le manger plus tard ? »

Une petite sonnerie grave retentit. Elle soupira, poussa sa chaise puis s'assit avant de manger en silence. Elle termina son bol en même pas 10 minutes puis bus de son verre d'eau et son verre de lait pour digérer tout ça. Elle partit s'asseoir contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait tout d'un coup, elle avait un mal de crâne. Elle voyait tout autour d'elle tournait. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Elle fût réveillée par une lumière aveuglante. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit qu'elle était ligotée avec des chaînes de fers face à une table où il y avait la photo de Sasuke, celle de Kiba et celle de Chôji. Elle comprit qu'on lui avait fait avaler des somnifères, sûrement dans le verre de lait qu'elle avait bu. Elle essaya de bouger ses jambes mais elles étaient aussi ligotée. _Elle gigota, mais rien ne fit, elle était vraiment bien attachée._

 _« Bienvenue dans la salle des choix. Si vous êtes dans cette salle c'est parce que vous avez obtenu un mauvais point aujourd'hui. Devant vous, trois photos de vos camarades, qui ont également obtenu aujourd'hui un mauvais point. Parmi vos camarades punis, vous allez devoir choisir qui pourra boire de l'eau dans les prochains jours. Seul un choix est possible. Quel est votre choix ? »_

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera aux autres si je ne les choisis pas hein ? Je refuse de choisir ! » Hurla-t-elle, en colère.

L'alarme stridente qu'elle avait entendit un peu plus tôt retentit dans le haut parleur. Le son de l'alarme était fort, lui cassant presque les tympans. Elle cria tellement ce son était insupportable. Elle gigota dans tout les sens, paniquée, pleurant, essayant de se libérer mais rien n'y faisait mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle hurla à pleins poumons. Elle n'en pouvait plus, mais elle refusait de choisir. Il gagnerait sinon.

 **XXXX**

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ce son résonnait dans ces oreilles, ni combien de temps elle était menottée à ces chaînes mais, elle était épuisée. Elle savait que cela faisait des heures, peut être même des jours qu'elle était ici. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir une seule fois. Et elle commençait à mourir de faim. L'alarme s'arrêta. Elle renifla, n'en pouvant plus. Elle était épuisée, physiquement et psychologiquement.

« _Parmi vos camarades punis, vous allez devoir choisir qui pourra boire de l'eau dans les prochains jours. Seul un choix est possible. Quel est votre choix ? »_

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues hâlées. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'allait pas tenir à ce rythme.

« Sa-Sasuke. Je-je choisis Sasu..ke. » Dit-elle difficilement.

Sasuke subissait sûrement la même chose qu'elle par sa faute parce qu'il avait voulu l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas faire ce choix mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle espérait que tout le monde aille bien. Une petite sonnerie de validation se fit entendre. Le silence régna dans la pièce. Elle soupira avant de pleurer de soulagement et de fatigue.


	2. Chapter 2

****Bonne lecture !****

* * *

Naruko se réveilla, un mal de crâne l'envahit. Elle leva la tête et elle était toujours sur cette chaise. Cette fois-ci elle n'était plus menottée. Elle se massa les poignets puis les chevilles. Des marques bleues étaient autour de ses poignets, sûrement à cause des chaînes. Elle aperçut deux verres d'eau devant elle. En dessous de chaque verre il y avait écrit un mot. Elle souleva le premier verre puis souleva le deuxième verre, prenant les mots. Elle lut les prénoms à voix haute.

« Kiba. Sasuke. »

Ils l'avaient choisit pour qu'elle puisse boire de l'eau. Elle savait que cela faisait des jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette petite pièce. Elle balaya rapidement ses larmes, touchée. Elle but d'une traite un verre. Elle était sur le point de boire le deuxième, puis se stoppa dans son élan. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle allait rester dans cette pièce. Elle posa doucement le verre. Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, elle eut un peu de mal à rester debout. Elle s'appuya contre la table, l'aidant à se tenir debout. Elle leva sa tête et un écran plasma descendit du plafond. Il se mit en marche. C'était un enregistrement. Une pièce était plongée dans le noir lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce. Elle reconnut Sasuke, ligoté à la même chaise qu'elle. Il avait des cernes autour des yeux. Il était essoufflé.

 _«_ _ _Parmi vos camarades punis, vous allez devoir choisir qui pourra boire de l'eau dans les prochains jours. Seul un choix est possible. Quel est votre choix ? »__

 _-Na.. ruko. »_ Répondit-il à bout de force, serrant les points et fronçant les sourcils.

Le téléviseur s'éteignit avant de mettre un autre enregistrement. C'était Kiba cette fois-ci.

« _Parmi vos camarades punis, vous allez devoir choisir qui pourra boire de l'eau dans les prochains jours. Seul un choix est possible. Quel est votre choix ? ?_

 _\- Naruko ! Je choisis.. Naruko.. »_ Cria à pleins poumons Kiba, avant de baisser la tête, impuissant et épuisé.

Le téléviseur s'éteignit puis diffusa un enregistrement. C'était un enregistrement télévisé. C'était Jiraya, il avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré juste avant. Son parrain ne pleurait jamais, il faisait toujours en sorte de se montrer fort, de ne pas se laisser abattre. Le voir ainsi lui brisa le cœur.

 _« Si vous voyez un des ses gosses, prévenez la police s'il vous plaît. Et la personne qui les a.. Enlevé, laissez les partir, je vous en supplie. Naruko est la seule famille qui me reste, c'est elle l'équilibre de ma vie et- »_

Naruko prit la chaise sur laquelle elle avait été ligoté durant des jours et la jeta sur le téléviseur. L'écran se brisa. Son ravisseur faisait exprès de la torturer ainsi. Elle se tourna face à la caméra, les larmes aux yeux, en colère.

« Je te promets que tu me payeras ça, j'en fais la promesse ! _»_

* * *

 _ _« Bonjour, il est l'heure d'aller à l'école et de sortir de votre chambre. Ne soyez pas en retard. »__

Naruko émergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son ravisseur et elle avait été enfermé pendant deux jours, pour avoir _abîmé_ le matériel, dans sa chambre. Elle allait tout faire pour découvrir qui se cachait derrière tout ça, mais seule elle n'y arriverait pas, elle devait en parler aux autres avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se leva de son lit et sortit de _sa_ chambre en traînant des pieds, fatiguée. Elle croisa Karui sortir de sa chambre et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« Tu vas bien ?! Cela fait une semaine qu'on ne t'as pas vu ! Les autres sont revenus avant hier !

\- Une semaine ?! » Répéta Naruko, étonnée.

« Oui ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant.. » Lui avoua-t-elle avant de baisser la tête.

 _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez suivre les lumières blanches, sinon vous allez arriver en retard à votre prochain cours. »_

« Il faut qu'on essaye de trouver un plan pour sortir d'ici, il y a forcément une sortie. » Chuchota la blonde à Karui, tout en regardant devant elle.

« Je le sais. Shikamaru, Ino et moi on en parlait hier. On attendait votre retour.

\- Il faut que je parle avec Sasuke et Kiba, ils m'ont sauvé.

\- Sauvé de quoi ? Enfin tu me raconteras quand tu sera prête à en parler..

\- Merci. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : Évite d'avoir des mauvais points. » Conclu-t-elle la conversation avant de rentrer en classe.

Les personnes déjà présentes la regardèrent longuement. Elle fit le tour de la salle avec ses yeux et vit Sasuke, assit devant, en pleine réflexion. Elle alla vers lui.

« Merci.

\- Merci, aussi. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement avant d'aller à sa place. La porte se referma d'un claquement sec et la sonnerie retentit.

« Où est Suigetsu ? » Demanda tout doucement Karin, inquiète.

Naruko regarda sa place vide, fronçant les sourcils. Tous regardèrent la place vide de leur camarade, trouvant cela étrange.

 _« Bienvenue. Je vais faire l'appel puis le cours débutera. »_

Ils firent tous appelés un à un, sauf Suigetsu.

 ** **XXXX****

Ils sortirent un à un de la salle, lasse. Sasuke, Shikamaru et Naruko étaient derrière tout le monde pour discuter discrètement.

« Suigetsu a eu un mauvais point ? » Demanda Naruko à Shikamaru en chuchotant.

« Pas que je me souvienne. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? »

Sasuke et Naruko se regardèrent longuement, silencieux. Ce simple échange, Naruko comprit que Sasuke avait autant souffert qu'elle. Ce que Shikamaru comprit.

« Je vois..

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir. » Chuchota Sasuke, changeant de sujet.

« J'ai beaucoup observé les couloirs.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu as découvert ?

\- On utilise en tout cinq couloirs : Celui qui va en direction de la salle de classe, un qui va en direction de la cafétéria, un pour aller dans la salle de séjour et deux autres pour aller dans les chambres. Les garçons et les filles sont séparés dans différents couloirs. Mais il y a trois couloirs dans lequel nous ne sommes pas allés. L'un de ces couloirs mène à la sortie.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle aux autres.

\- Non. » Chuchota Shikamaru en l'attrapant par le bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

« Moins de gens sont au courant, mieux c'est. J'en ai parlé qu'à Ino et Karui pendant.. _Votre_ absence.

\- Il a raison. Si tout le monde est au courant il y a des chances que notre kidnappeur le sache aussi et qu'il nous devance. » Surenchérit Sasuke.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir dans ces couloirs. J'irais dans l'un de ces couloirs juste après. » Avoua calmement Shikamaru.

« C'est de la folie d'y aller seul ! » Lui chuchota Naruko avant de se taire.

Ils firent leurs entrées dans la cafétéria puis prit la nourriture où leurs noms étaient inscrits. Tous en avaient un sauf Chôji. Ils s'assirent à une table, qui était la plus éloignée des caméras. Chacun dévisagèrent Chôji.

« Pourquoi il ne t'a rien laissé à manger ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. »

Hinata avait de la peine pour lui. Elle lui donna discrètement son gâteau qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Chôji la regarda, surprit avant de lui sourire, reconnaissant. Elle lui sourit à son tour. Le repas se fit en silence. Puis ils sortirent de la cafétéria. Ils entrèrent dans la salle lorsqu'une sonnerie d'alarme se fit retentir. La porte de la salle claqua. L'alarme sonna depuis une dizaine de minute. Puis s'arrêta, d'un coup.

 _« Suite à un incident, les cours de cet après-midi sont annulés. Veuillez regagner vos chambres respectives immédiatement. Vous y resterez jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. »_

Ils sortirent de la salle sans broncher, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Naruko remarqua l'absence de Shikamaru et comprit que l'incident, c'était lui qui en était l'origine. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Ou qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir d'ici. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau, tous quittèrent la salle, un à un. Elle en profita pour aller parler à Kiba.

« Je voudrais te remercier..

\- C'est normal. Je ne veux plus en parler, je ne veux plus avoir de mauvais point. » Répondit Kiba en serrant les points.

* * *

Naruko se peigna les cheveux, perdus dans ses pensées. Il les réveillait toujours vingt minutes avant d'aller en cour, pour qu'ils aient le temps de se préparer. Une routine s'installa : Réveil, travail, déjeuner, travail, pause, douche, dîner, dodo. Les jours se ressemblaient étrangement. Elle avait évité de se prendre des mauvais points. Sakura avait obtenu un mauvais point pour chahut dans les douches, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était absente. Quatre jours étaient passés depuis l'incident, et ils n'avaient pas revu Shikamaru depuis, ni Suigestu, qui avait disparut. Elle espérait que rien de grave ne leur soient arrivés.

 _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez suivre les lumières blanches, sinon vous allez arriver en retard à votre prochain cours. »_

La blonde soupira et se leva de sa chaise puis quitta la pièce. Elle tomba sur Karui, qui était visiblement agacée et de mauvaise humeur. Ils marchèrent en direction de la salle.

« J'en peux plus de cette routine malsaine..

\- Moi aussi. Mais on ne peut presque rien faire sans être épié et espionné. » Répondit la blonde en chuchotant.

« J'ai une idée.. » Lui révéla Karui, incertaine.

Naruko la regarda, étonnée. Et vu le ton qu'avait prit la rousse pour le dire, cela l'inquiéta davantage.

« Quelle que soit ton idée, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésites pas ! »

Elles entrèrent en classe. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Elle aperçut Sakura assise à sa place, toute tremblante. Naruko s'installa à sa place, ne la quittant pas des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivée **. Elle lança un regard peiné à Sakura. Cette dernière semblait regarder un point inexistant de la pièce, elle n'avait même pas regardé Sasuke lors de son entrée en classe, cela inquiéta encore plus Naruko, qui se demanda ce qui lui était arrivée. Tous firent un à un leur entrée en classe.** Shikamaru fût le dernier à entrer, dans un piteux état. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas revu ce dernier. Ses vêtements étaient tachés par la boue et étaient sales. Ses cheveux qui étaient bien attachés d'habitude étaient en désordre. Il marcha en boitant un peu jusqu'à sa place, sous les regards curieux et inquiets de ses camarades.

« _Bienvenue. Je vais faire l'appel puis le cours débutera. Akimichi Chôji._

\- Oui.

 _\- Haruno Sakura. »_

Cette dernière à l'entende de son nom sursauta et leva la main, tremblante, apeurée et silencieuse.

 _« Hyûga Hinata._

\- Ou-oui présente.

 _\- Inuzuka Kiba._

\- Ouais…

 _\- Komatsu Karui._

\- Présente.

 _\- Nara Shikamaru._

\- Présent. » Répondit le nommé sèchement, en serrant les poings.

 _« Otô Karin._

\- Là.

 _\- Tamura Tenten._

\- Oui.

 _\- Uchiwa Sasuke. »_

Il leva la main à l'entende de son nom, agacé.

« Uzumaki Naruko.

\- Présente..

 _\- Yamanaka Ino._

\- Là.

 _\- Bien, le cours va débuter. Aujourd'hui sera un cours spécial, nous allons regarder un documentaire, tâchez d'être silencieux. »_

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et le diaporama se lança face au tableau. On vit un homme d'une grande carrure, sur une estrade. À sa droite se tenait une femme, apeurée les yeux rougis et un autre homme, ressemblant à Sasuke, sauf qu'il était plus âgé qu'eux.

 _« Je m'appelle Fugaku Uchiwa. Je suis le père de l'un des adolescents disparût depuis deux semaines, Sasuke Uchiwa. »_

Naruko tourna automatiquement son regard vers Sasuke qui était assit deux rangés devant elle. Elle pouvait voir son corps se crisper en voyant les images de son père.

 _« J'offre un montant de ¥ 10 000 000* à la personne qui arrivera à retrouver ces adolescents, qui arrivera à trouver mon fils._

 _\- Nous voulons simplement revoir notre fils.. »_ Déclara la mère de Sasuke, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Le diaporama montra une femme, une journaliste qui tenait fermement son micro, devant le domicile de Karui. Une dizaine de voiture de police y étaient également. Naruko fronça les sourcils.

 _« La police a arrêté un suspect. Omoï Komatsu, le cousin de l'une des adolescentes disparues, Karui Komatsu. C'est le premier et seul suspect de l'affaire.»_

La caméra accourut vers l'arrestation de ce dernier, menotté, qui restait étrangement calme. Naruko ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était derrière tout cela, elle le connaissait personnellement. C'était vrai qu'il était bizarre et un peu pervers, mais ce n'était pas un psychopathe.

 _« Un commentaire ? » S_ 'écria l'un des journalistes présent.

 _« Je suis innocent. »_ Répondit froidement Omoï avant d'entrer dans une voiture de police.

Naruko observa Karui. Elle pouvait facilement deviner que Karui contenait sa colère face à ses images. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle tremblait de rage. Le diaporama montra l'avancement de l'enquête, ils avaient très peu d'indices, voir pas du tout. Des images de leurs proches qui apeuraient, qui supplièrent de les laisser rentrer défilèrent sur le diaporama. Certains n'avaient presque plus d'espoirs, comme la mère de Lee qui était tombée en dépression. Et d'autres, comme son parrain, avaient foi en la police et étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Le diaporama s'éteignit et les lumières s'allumèrent. Ils étaient tous à fleurs de peaux. Leur ravisseur les narguait en montrant _ce_ diaporama. C'était comme si il leur disait qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais d'ici.

 _« Bien. C'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner. »_

 **XXXX**

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe. C'était dans un silence tendu et triste qu'ils avaient déjeuné et faisait leur entrée en classe. Personne ne voulait parler, même Lee, de nature très bavarde et optimiste, était resté silencieux. Tous s'assirent à leurs places.

 _« Après le cours, vous regagnerez tous vos chambres, une surprise vous attendra. Bien, le cours va commencer. »_

Le diaporama se lança. Ils étaient en cours d'histoire. Ils devaient prendre des notes comme s'ils étaient en cours. Karui leva la main pour prendre la parole.

« J'ai perdu mon stylo.. » Avoua Karui.

« Est-ce-que je pourrais en avoir un autre s'il vous plaît ? »

 _\- Un mauvais point pour Karui Komatsu pour avoir égarer ses affaires. Un stylo et une punition vous attendra dans votre chambre. »_

Elle soupira, puis le cours reprit. Naruko et Karui s'échangèrent un bref regard.

 ** **XXXX****

La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours. Tous se levèrent et traînèrent des pieds en sortant. Ils n'avaient pas hâte de découvrir leurs surprises, surtout Karui. Elle attira discrètement Naruko et Shikamaru derrière le groupe.

« J'ai un stylo.. Il nous faut du papier et on pourra communiquer plus facilement et discrètement. » Leur révéla Karui.

« Il faut planquer ce stylo. » Dit Naruko en chuchotant.

« Dans nos chambres ce n'est pas possible, il les fouille.

\- Je sais où on pourra s'écrire sans se faire repérer. Mais faire passer du mot et avoir du papier sera une autre affaire.. » Ajouta Shikamaru.

« Tu vas me mettre le stylo dans la poche de mon uniforme.

\- Il me verra faire..

\- Fais comme moi. »

Shikamaru prit Karui dans les bras, et la mit de dos à la caméra. Naruko se mit derrière Karui, la cachant de la caméra, de dos. Karui lui glissa discrètement le stylo dans la poche. Puis ils interrompirent leur étreinte, sous les regards interrogateurs des autres, sachant que ni Shikamaru ni Karui étaient quelqu'un de tactile.

« À bientôt. » Déclara Karui aux garçons, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas la pour le dîner et dans les prochains jours à venir.

Les garçons prirent un autre couloir. La chambre de Naruko était face à celle de Karui, au fond du couloir. Les chamrbes de Ino et de Hinata étaient face à face, au milieu du couloir. Les chambres de Tenten, Sakura et Karin étaient au bout du couloir. Elles se séparèrent petit à petit, rentrant dans leurs chambres. Karui et Naruko furent les dernières à être face à leurs portes.

« Fais attention à toi. » Lança la blonde, inquiète de la punition qu'aura son amie.

« Toi aussi. » Répondit cette dernière avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

La porte claqua derrière elle. La blonde poussa la porte de _sa_ chambre, puis elle entendit du vacarme venant de la chambre de son amie. Elle se retourna, alarmée.

« Non non non pitié non.. ** **Non**** **!** » Hurla Karui.

« Karui ! » Hurla Naruko, inquiète, entendant son amie hurler.

Elle rua de coup la porte de la chambre de celle-ci, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre. Puis elle entendit un bruit lourd résonner avant que le silence ne règne. Naruko continua à frapper sur la porte, espérant que son amie réponde.

« Karui est-ce que tu m'entends ?! » Cria Naruko en tapant la porte de la chambre de Karui.

 _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez regagner votre chambre._

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ? » S'exclama Naruko en faisant face à la caméra.

« S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit-

 _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez regagner votre chambre. Une fois. »_

Elle souffla, toujours en colère, puis regagna _sa_ chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un mauvais point ou plus, elle devait _rester_. La porte claqua derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle aperçut un gros carton sur son lit. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à la caméra présente dans sa chambre puis s'approcha du carton. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, méfiante. Puis elle prit un objet et reconnu la boule à neige que Jiraya lui avait ramené de New York, il y a deux ans. Elle posa la boule à neige au sol puis elle mit sa main dans le carton pour y ressortit un autre objet, sa vieille couverture d'enfant, qui était devenue son doudou. Elle avait dû la jeter à contre cœur, Jiraya l'avait forcé à le faire. Elle prit le carton des mains et le retourna. Tous les objets tombèrent au sol. Puis elle jeta le carton de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle n'en revenait pas. Tous les objets qui étaient dans la boite lui appartenaient. Mais un objet attira son attention. Un collier, dont la pierre était émeraude, appartenant à sa défunte mère. L'année dernière elle avait perdu ce collier, elle avait fouillé sa maison de fond en comble sans succès, elle en était même venue à fouiller dans les vestiaires de son lycée. Elle avait pleuré la perte du collier pendant presque quatre mois, c'était le seul objet qui la liait à sa mère. Elle y tenait tellement et pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Il lui avait volé des objets, il était entré dans sa chambre pour lui voler des objets, il avait fouillé ses poubelles. Elle s'assit au sol puis prit sa couverture d'enfant et pleura.

* * *

La lumière de sa chambre s'alluma. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, puis soupira. Elle avait tellement pleuré hier soir qu'elle s'était endormie à même le sol. Elle regarda longuement le plafond blanc puis se décida à aller se préparer rapidement. Elle rangea les objets dans le carton, elle refusait de décorer cette chambre, cela voudrait dire que c'était sa chambre, qu'elle abandonnait. Elle avait tenu fermement toute la nuit son collier et le mit autour du cou.

 _ _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez suivre les lumières blanches, sinon vous allez arriver en retard à votre prochain cours. »__

Elle entendit le verrou de sa porte se déverrouiller. Elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta un petit moment devant la porte de Karui avant de suivre le chemin de la salle. Elle entra dans la salle et vit Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Karin et Sakura en pleine conversation. Elle alla vers eux.

« Vous aussi vous êtes reçu un carton avec des objets que vous pensiez perdus ? » Demanda Naruko, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oui, j'ai retrouvé un bracelet que j'avais perdu il y a des mois de cela ! » S'exclama Karin avant de chuchoter.

« Il nous épiait depuis des mois. » Intervint Sasuke.

« Il veut faire de _cet_ endroit _notre_ maison.. » Surenchérit Shikamaru.

« Ça veut dire que.. Il avait prévu de nous séquestrer ici depuis des mois ?! » Susurra Kiba, ahuri.

Sasuke hocha la tête de haut en bas, affirmant les dires du basané. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué s'être fait espionner, ou même que quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre par effraction. Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose, qui ne lui avait pas mit la puce à l'oreille il y a un mois. Elle se souvint en entrant dans sa chambre après une journée de cours, elle avait retrouvé sa fenêtre grande ouverte, et son ordinateur était sur son bureau au lieu d'être posé sur son lit. Elle pouvait être tête en l'air, mais avait certaine habitude. Elle ne laissait jamais sa fenêtre ouverte le matin, elle l'ouvrait uniquement le soir. Elle avait trouvé cela étrange mais ne s'était pas attardée dessus.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux rentrer chez _moi_ , dans _ma vraie_ maison.. » Confessa Sakura, avant de regarder la caméra, apeurée.

 ** **XXXX****

Ils sortirent de la salle en direction de la cafétéria. Shikamaru, Naruko et Sasuske discutaient derrière, en chuchotant, à l'abri des oreilles.

« Je suis allé dans le couloir qui se situe derrière la cafétéria. C'était une sortie de secours.

\- Une sortie de secours ?

\- Hn. Je suis allé dehors, il faisait nuit et il pleuvait légèrement. Mais le problème c'est que la sortie était entourée d'un grillage barbelé électrique. J'y étais presque, j'étais à deux doigts.. » Avoua-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Et.. Quelle a été ta punition ?

\- La grande porte par laquelle je suis sorti s'est refermée derrière moi, ce qui fait que j'ai été enfermé dehors. Sans nourriture ni eau. »

Naruko, d'une certaine façon, l'enviait. Il était allé dehors, il avait vu la nuit tombée. Elle ne savait même plus à quoi ressemblait une nuit étoilée. Ils n'avaient aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Ils vivaient comme des pantins dans une maison close.

« Ma punition continue toujours..

\- Comment ça ? » Le questionna Sasuke, qui était resté silencieux tout le long de la conversation.

« Chaque nuit, au moment où je m'endors, une alarme sonne. Je ne dors pas plus de deux heures par nuit. Il faut que je dorme, je n'en peux plus..

\- Il veut affaiblir ta capacité d'observation. » Chuchota Sasuke avant de reprendre.

« Ne flanches pas, pas maintenant. Essayes de dormir le plus possible lors des pauses déjeuner et quand on va dans la salle de séjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait autour ? Le paysage ?

\- Des arbres. Nous sommes en dessous d'une forêt.

\- C'est quoi ces chuchotements ? » Les interrompant Karin.

« Rien d'important. » Répondit Sasuke avant de les devancer et de rentrer dans la cafétéria.

* * *

* Équivalent de 73 000 euros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une conférence de presse avait eu lieu devant le commissariat de police de Konoha. Plusieurs journalistes étaient présents. Jamais Kakashi Hatake, chef du commissariat de Konoha ne penserait, enfin n'espérait, faire ce genre de conférence de presse un jour, ni enquêter sur ce _genre_ de disparition. Tout le Japon était au courant de ces disparitions. Il monta sur l'estrade. Le chahut cessa.

« Aujourd'hui, cela fait jour pour jour deux mois que treize des élèves diplômés du lycée de Konoha ont disparut. La police fait de son mieux afin de les retrouver. C'est pour cela que l'enquête est désormais confié au lieutenant Yahiko Amû, venant du département de police de Tokyo. »

Le fameux Yahiko, monta sur l'estrade et prit la parole au micro.

« Je ferai au mieux pour retrouver ces adolescents. Je n'ai qu'un message à dire à celui ou ceux qui les ont enlevé : S'il vous plaît laissez-les rentrer chez eux auprès de leur famille et de leurs amis. Et si quelqu'un les aperçoit, n'agissez pas seul, appelez nous, c'est tout. »

Les journalistes parlèrent en même temps, chacun avait une question a posé. Yahiko descendit de l'estrade, lassé. On venait de lui confier l'enquête car selon le département de police de Tokyo, cette enquête n'avançait pas. Et aussi parce qu'il avait résolu toutes les enquêtes qu'il avait eu à ce jour. Il était le meilleur agent adéquate pour cette affaire complexe. Il décida de regagner le commissariat de police. À peine il eût le temps de rentrer qu'il aperçut les parents de l'un des enfants enlevés : Suigetsu Hôzuki. Le père de celui-ci, Toshî Hozuki*, marcha d'un pas ferme vers lui.

« On a besoin de vous parler, seul à seul. » Dit l'homme, en colère.

Yahiko soupira, ennuyé, sachant de quoi ils voulaient parlé, puis leur fait signe de les suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Il laissa entrer les parents puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Oui. Cela fait deux mois que mon fils a disparu et vous n'avez aucun suspect, l'enquête n'avance pas ! » Hurla le père de Suigetsu, furieux, en tapant du point sur la table.

Mayuko, la mère de Suigetsu, essaya de calmer son mari en le faisant s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Écoutez monsieur, nous avons déjà perdu un fils, nous ne voulons par perdre notre deuxième enfant. » Déclara-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

« Nous voulons simplement revoir mon fils.

\- Madame, monsieur, ces enlèvements ont été méticuleusement préparés. Ils ont tous été enlevé un à un en une nuit. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, nous avons des suspects. Nous évitons simplement d'ébruiter cela. » Avoua le lieutenant avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau.

« Celui qui a enlevé votre fils, ainsi que ces douze adolescents, est quelqu'un de très rusé et de manipulateur qui ne laisse rien au hasard. Et je ferais tout pour l'attraper. »

* * *

Les treize élèves étaient tous dans la salle de classe. Naruko s'assit à sa place. Ino passa devant elle et posa un petit mot sur la table, mot qu'elle cacha aussitôt dans sa manche. Naruko leva aussitôt la main et alla devant la caméra.

« Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? »

Une petite sonnerie aiguë retentit. Elle accourut vers les toilettes. Il n'y en avait qu'un pour tous au cas où. Et il n'y avait pas de caméra à l'intérieur, juste une caméra à l'entrée des toilettes. Elle entra dedans et s'enferma. Elle sortit le petit mot de sa manche, qui était plié en seize, puis le lit dans sa tête.

 _ _« Ce soir. À 21h. Couloir derrière la salle de classe.__

 _ _\- S.U »__

C'était signé Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle comprit qu'il voulait aller dans le couloir qui était derrière la salle de classe pendant qu'ils allaient dans la salle de séjour. Ils avaient fait exprès de laisser le temps passer, afin de ne pas éveiller les supçons. Des autres mots étaient écrits.

 _ _« Ok. Mais n'y va pas seul.__

 _ _\- S.N »__

 _ _« Je ferais diversion.__

 _ _\- Ino. »__

 _ _« J'aiderais Ino, n'y vas pas seul.__

 _ _\- Karui .K »__

Ino et Karui allaient faire diversion pendant que Sasuke filerai en douce derrière le couloir. Karui et Shikamaru avaient raison sur un point, c'était de la folie d'y aller là-bas seul. Elle poussa doucement le couvercle où se situait la chasse d'eau, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle remonta sa manche et plongea sa main dedans. Elle y ressortit un stylo. Shikamaru avait planqué le stylo de Karui ici pour qu'ils puissent communiquer et s'écrire. Karui avait été enfermée pendant deux jours dans le noir et le silence complet dans une petite pièce, sans manger ni boire. Leur kidnappeur l'avait attendu dans sa chambre, et l'avait assommé. La blonde l'avait trouvé très courageuse. Elle écrit un mot.

 _ _« Je viendrais avec toi.__

 _ _\- N.U »__

C'était la seule à pouvoir accompagner Sasuke. Shikamaru avait déjà découvert un couloir et pouvait pas se permettre d'y retourner, il était depuis dans le collimateur de leur bourreau. Elle remit le stylo à sa cachette, puis remit le couvercle. Elle essuya son bras mouillé avec du papiers toilettes. Puis elle plia le papier qu'elle cacha dans sa manche, qu'elle plia ensuite pour qu'elle évite de perdre le mot. Elle donnerait le mot à Sasuke avant la pause déjeuner. Elle tira la chasse et quitta les toilettes.

 ** **XXXX****

Naruko entra dans la salle et se rassit à sa place. Lee arriva pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit et que la porte se claqua. Naruko soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit entrer. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il avait eu comme punition. Il avait eu deux mauvais points pour avoir parlé en cours. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était revenu parmi eux et n'avait pas décroché un mot. Ils n'avaient toujours pas revu Suigetsu depuis _ce_ jour. Lee s'assit à sa place, traînant des pieds.

 _« Bienvenue._ _Je vais faire l'appel puis le cours débutera. »_

Tenten se leva de sa chaise, excédée.

« Lee dis-nous quelque chose ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu ne me n'as pas parlé depuis ! Et avec Suigetsu qui a disparu ! »

Lee sursauta. Kiba chuchota assez fort pour ne pas que la caméra entende ce qu'il allait dire. Tous se retournèrent vers Tenten, alarmés.

« Tenten calmes-toi, tu risques d'avoir-

\- Regardez nous merde, on agit à sa botte comme des marionnettes ! On sursaute dès qu'on entend une porte qui claque !

\- Tenten.. » Tenta à nouveau Kiba.

 _« Un mauvais point pour Tenten Tamura pour chahut incessant._

\- Tenten calmes-toi.. » Tenta alors Ino.

Cette dernière l'ignora et se mit face à la caméra, la scrutant avec dégoût. Naruko comprenait ce que ressentait la brune, elle pétait un plomb et en avait besoin.

« Qui que tu sois, je t'emmerde. Toi, ta prison, tes putains de mauvais points, espèce de psychopathe ! »

Karui se leva et se mit face à elle. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de Tenten. Karui la secoua légèrement.

« Ok calmes-toi. Fais comme moi et respire un bon coup. »

La brune hocha faiblement la tête de haut en bas avant d'obéir. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Karui se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose que seule elle pouvait entendre.

« Je sais que c'est dur. Je te promets qu'on s'en sortira, qu'on sortira d'ici. En attendant, calmes-toi. Tu dois éviter d'avoir des mauvais points. »

Tenten posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Karui avant d'éclater en sanglots. Karui mit ses bras autour d'elle et resserra l'étreinte. Lee se leva à son tour, prenant le relai. Karui alla s'asseoir. Il prit Tenten dans ses bras, attristé.

« Je te demande pardon Tenten. Ces derniers jours ont été horrible, tu ne sais pas à quel point.. » Lui avoua-t-il avant de pleurer à son tour, repensant à ces jours.

C'était la première fois que Naruko voyait Lee pleurer, lui qui avait toujours le sourire et la pêche. Leur ravisseur avait réussi à détruire la mentalité d'acier de Lee.

 _« Un mauvais point pour Tenten Tamura pour comportement inapproprié en classe._

\- Je ne sais pas quelle punition tordue il va te donner mais soit forte.. » Conclu Lee en l'embrassant sur le front avant d'aller s'asseoir. Elle souffla un grand coup avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place.

 **XXXX**

Ils sortirent tous de la salle de classe pour aller déjeuner. Lee prit la parole.

« Ces derniers jours ont été vraiment durs. Je vous demande pardon pour avoir été désagréable et impoli.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.. » Répondit Naruko, sachant que les punitions étaient horribles et dures à supporter.

« Tu nous as toujours pas dit quelle a été ta punition ?

\- Kiba ! » S'écria aussitôt Sakura avant de lui mettre un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se cambra légèrement.

« Ce n'est rien Sakura.. » Dit simplement Lee en baissant la tête puis reprit.

« J'ai été enfermé dans une caisse, c'était grâce à des petits trous fait dans la caisse que je pouvais respirer. Je ne voyais rien mais j'entendais tout..

\- Tu entendais quoi ? Lee-kun ? » Demanda Hinata, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Mes proches. J'ai entendu mes parents pleurés. J'entendais ma mère pleurée car elle ne savait où j'étais passé, si j'étais mort ou vivant. Son état s'est empiré et mon père l'a amené à l'hôpital. » Révéla-t-il en serrant les points, impuissant.

Naruko en profita pour glisser le mot dans la poche de pantalon de Sasuke. Il se tourna vers elle puis elle lui sourit faiblement. Un bruit sourd résonna derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous en sursaut.

« C'était quoi ? » Demanda paniquée Ino, avant de s'accrocher au bras de Karui, qui elle aussi avait peur.

« Je ne sais pas mais cela venait de là-bas. » Répondis Karin en pointant du doigt le couloir.

Ils se retournèrent pour continuer le chemin et virent un homme avec un masque à gaz, vêtu tout en noir, qui se tenait derrière Tenten. Ils eurent presque tous un hoquet de surprise.

« Tenten ! » Hurla Lee.

Cette dernière se retourna mais trop tard. Son bourreau jeta des bombes fumigènes à terres et prit Tenten par le cou. Elle essaya de se débattre mais sans succès. Ils accoururent vers elle pour l'aider mais ils s'effondrèrent tous un à un et l'homme qui tenait Tenten avait déjà disparu.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Yahiko était enfermé dans son bureau. Il regardait un enregistrement, l'enlèvement de Sakura Haruno. Elle avait été enlevée dans le parking d'un restaurant, elle devait y rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait là-bas. Elle passa devant une camionnette noire et un homme habillé en noir l'attrapa par derrière. Il avait apparu de nul part dans le champs de la caméra. Il avait neutralisé l'adolescente puis l'avait porté dans la camionnette. Il avait fait tout cela en dix minutes chrono. L'enregistrement était en noir et blanc et il n'y avait pas de son. Il lut le rapport des témoins. Certains avaient déjà vu cette camionnette faire le tour de leurs quartiers, sans jamais avoir vu le visage du conducteur. Il comprit que son ravisseur les avait observé pendant plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer.

« Entrée. » Dit vaguement Yahiko en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Une femme de son âge entra avec un ordinateur portable. Ses yeux noisette dévisagèrent le lieutenant. Il sourit, soulagé de voir un visage familier. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire, puis referma la porte de bureau derrière elle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Konan ?

\- On m'a envoyé pour t'aider, tu auras besoin de mes talents d'informaticienne. » Répondit simplement Konan Tanaka. Elle s'assit face à lui.

« Du nouveau ? »

Il soupira à sa question avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Konan se leva, puis alla derrière Yahiko. Elle lui tint les épaules, le massant un peu. Il lui montra l'enregistrement de l'enlèvement de Sakura.

« Attends pause ! » S'écria Konan.

« Donnes moi la clé USB, je viens de voir quelque chose ! »

Yahiko exécuta et lui donna la clé. Konan partit se rasseoir face à Yahiko, puis alluma son ordinateur et mit la clé USB en place. Elle mit la vidéo et la mit sur pause là où le ravisseur ouvrait l'arrière de sa camionnette pour mettre Sakura dedans. Elle tapota d'une rapidité sans nom sur son clavier. On ne voyait cette partie que pendant deux secondes à peine, peu de personne n'aurait remarqué ce détail.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Lui demanda Yahiko en se mettant derrière elle.

« Un peu de patience.. »

Konan continua de tapoter sur son clavier avant de zoomer et de rendre net l'image. Elle pointa du doigt sa découverte. Yahiko écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas voir cela.

« Regardes.. »

* * *

Naruko se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était dans _sa_ chambre, sur _son_ lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un plateau posé sur _son_ bureau des onigris et un verre d'eau. Elle s'approcha, méfiante. Elle se souvint qu'ils étaient dans le couloir en direction de la cafétéria puis virent leur bourreau masqué kidnappée Tenten. Puis c'était le trou noir. Elle s'assit sur la chaise puis sentit les onignis un à un, on n'était jamais trop prudent se disait-elle. Elle mangea doucement un à un les onigris. Elle but son verre d'une traite et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle et Sasuke risquaient vraiment gros ce soir en allant dans ce couloir. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient sortir d'ici.

 _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez suivre les lumières blanches. »_

Elle se leva de son lit. Elle commença à paniquer. Puis se souvint des conseils de Sasuke. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, puis une deuxième avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle tomba sur Karui. Elles se regardèrent longuement puis se mirent en route.

« Ce soir, j'y vais. » Chuchota simplement Naruko à Karui.

Elles croisèrent les autres puis entrèrent dans la salle de séjour, silencieux. La porte claqua derrière Karin, la faisant sursauter. Karui se figea, horrifiée.

« Où est Tenten ? » S'écria-t-elle.

Tous firent le tour de la salle des yeux, se demandant où elle était.

 _« Les cours de cet après-midi ont été annulé suite à un incident. Vous resterez dans la salle de séjour jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Exceptionnellement, vous irez directement dans vos chambres après le dîner._

\- Vous pensez quand elle dit par incident elle-

\- Non Kiba ! Ne penses pas à ça, s'il te plaît. » Répondit fermement Lee, qui était sur les nerfs, avant qu'un silence tendu plane dans la salle.

 ** **XXXX****

 _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez suivre les lumières blanches, votre dîner vous attend dans la cafétéria. »_

Personne n'avait osé parler depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle de séjour, ils étaient restés assit à se dévisager, angoissé et remplis d'interrogations. Ils sortirent de la salle en silence. Naruko, Sasuke et Ino étaient derrière les autres.

« Il faudrait que tu commences ta diversion dès que tout le monde soit sortit de la cafétéria, Naruko et moi nous nous tiendrons derrière.

\- D'accord mais vous.. Soyez prudent.

\- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » Les interrompit Sakura, entendant leurs messes-basses.

« Rien d'important. » Répondit Naruko en haussant les épaules.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cafétéria et prirent leurs repas. Chôji soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il y avait également de la nourriture pour lui. Leur bourreau le privait souvent de nourriture, parfois il mangeait un repas par jour, d'autres où ils ne mangeaient pas du tout. Il avait beaucoup maigri. Karin avait obtenu trois mauvais points car elle lui avait donné de la nourriture. Depuis plus personne n'osa lui en donner, ce que Chôji comprenait. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de leur table habituelle, la table qui était la plus éloignée des caméras.

* * *

Yahiko regarda, surprit, l'écran. Quelqu'un était assit à l'arrière de la camionnette. Cette personne était de profil à la caméra, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de son masque et de la capuche mais on pouvait voir des cheveux dépassant de la capuche, allant jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine. On ne la voyait à peine que deux secondes sur la vidéo.

« Qui est cette fille ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.. » Répondit Yahiko en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il faut repartir de zéro, peut être qu'on a loupé un indice. Ils ont tous été enlevé un à un en une nuit.

\- Ils avaient forcément prévu cela il y a longtemps. Ces enlèvements étaient vraiment bien organisés.

\- Hn. Certains voisins ont vu cette camionnette rodée dans leur quartier une semaine ou deux avant les enlèvements.

\- Sûrement pour y faire des repérages.

\- Et on ne peut pas organiser treize enlèvements en deux semaines. Ils ont dû les épier et observer chaque jour, leurs habitudes, tout, sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien..» Déclara Yahiko, avant de plonger dans ses pensées. Puis alla derrière son bureau et composa un numéro à la hâte avant de mettre le haut-parleur.

« Qui appelles-tu ?

\- La directrice du lycée de Konoha, Tsunade Katsuki.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu penses que- »

Elle se coupa, trouvant cela insensé. Elle connaissait Yahiko depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'école de police ensemble. Elle avait souvent travaillé aux côtés de Yahiko lors de diverses enquêtes et avait toujours partagé son point de vue, et respecté son avis. Elle avait une confiance aveugle envers lui. Mais là, ce fut la première fois depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble que Konan n'était pas d'accord avec Yahiko.

« Je pense qu'un lycéen est derrière tout cela. »

* * *

Une fois leur repas terminés, ils sortirent de la cafétéria. Naruko et Sasuke se mirent en retrait à l'arrière du groupe. Ino décida de passer à l'action. Elle bouscula volontairement Karui. Cette dernière prit un air faussement coléreux.

« Eh blondasse tu ne peux pas dire pardon ?!

\- Pardon pour quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bousculé, voilà pourquoi tu dois me dire pardon !

\- Je ne te dois aucune excuse, tu peux toujours rêver. »

Et elles commencèrent à crier. Naruko trouva qu'elles étaient de bonnes comédiennes. Sasuke la tira par la manche puis ils s'éloignèrent des autres à reculant avant de courir à travers les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où il y avait la salle de classe puis tournèrent à droite. C'était un couloir mais ils pouvaient voir au fond de ce couloir des escaliers.

« Des escaliers ! » S'écria Naruko avant de continuer à courir, Sasuke sur les talons.

Ils montèrent quatre par quatre les escaliers et arrivèrent dans une grande pièce dont les murs étaient blancs. Naruko fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, appréhendant et fronçant les sourcils. Plusieurs écrans d'ordinateurs étaient accrochés au mur et étaient en marche. Leur ravisseur surveillait tout.

« On a trouvé sa planque. » Susurra Sasuke.

Naruko entra dans la pièce, s'approchant des ordinateurs suivit par Sasuke qui balaya des yeux la pièce. Il y vit un ascenseur et une porte. Un grand poster représentant une affiche de film était accroché à l'un des murs, le silence des agneaux. Il aperçut une boîte de commande à côté des claviers des ordinateurs, c'était sûrement ce boîtier qui commandait la maison. Mais ce qui ne vit pas c'était la paire de yeux qui les observait et suivaient des yeux leurs mouvements derrière le poster.

Plusieurs enregistrements étaient mit en route. Elle vit un enregistrement d'elle, dans sa chambre, _sa vraie_ chambre, en train de manger une glace sur son lit, avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Un autre écran montrait Kiba en train de marquer des paniers dans son jardin, avec son ami d'enfance, Shino. Un autre écran montrait Sakura en train de lire un magazine dans son jardin, puis un autre montrait Karui rentrée chez elle en compagnie de Tenten et d'Omoï, un autre montrait Ino sortir d'un magasin de chaussures avec plusieurs sacs à la main.

« Ce psychopathe nous filmait.. » souffla Naruko, horrifiée de voir que son intimité a été violée.

Sasuke tapota sur un clavier d'un des ordinateurs. Naruko regarda le plus grand écran qui affichait les articles concernant l'enquête. Naruko lit l'article.

« Cela fait bientôt trois mois qu'on a été kidnappé, la police a peu d'indices et commencent à perdre espoir de nous revoir vivant.. » Lit Naruko, la gorge nouée.

Sasuke continua à tapoter sur le clavier puis écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses yeux de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer sa découverte qu'il se fit interrompre par Naruko, qui remarquait que l'expression de Sasuke avait changé.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

\- Excuses moi j'étais dans la lune. »

Il décida de garder sa découverte pour lui pour l'instant, ils étaient vulnérables et ce n'était qu'une question avant que leur bourreau n'arrive et les surprenne.

« Il faut qu'on enregistre une vidéo pour envoyer à la police, qu'ils puissent voir qu'on est toujours vivant. Il nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. »

Il mit la webcam en marche. Naruko prit la parole.

« Bonsoir, je suis Naruko Uzumaki et lui c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Nous avons été enlevés par un psychopathe qui nous traite comme des vulgaires poupées et nous fait revivre le lycée.

\- On est dans une maison close souterraine au milieu de nulle part, dans une forêt. » Reprit Sasuke.

« Suigetsu a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, nous ne savons pas où il est. On est venu en douce ici et Tenten- »

Sasuke se fit interrompre par une alarme. Ils mirent leurs deux mains sur leurs oreilles, ne supportant pas le bruit.

« Sasuke envoies la vidéo, **MAINTENANT** ! » Hurla la blonde.

Ce dernier exécuta. Il enregistra leur vidéo puis l'envoya, souffrant du bruit. L'alarme se fit de plus en plus persistante.

« Suis-moi ! » Cria Sasuke se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Naruko le suivit. Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans l'ascenseur à double entrée et il appuya sur le bouton pour monter. L'ascendeur monta et ils virent que l'ascenseur menait à une grande pièce dont les meubles ont été recouverts de plastique. Ils virent la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Naruko entre-ouvrit la bouche, presque les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est la sortie, on l'a trouvé. » Déclara Naruko, avant de souffler de soulagement.

Sasuke allait sortir de l'ascenseur lorsque l'ascenseur se refermera. Les lumières de celle-ci s'éteignirent. Naruko appuya désespérément sur le bouton mais les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrait pas.

« On est enfermé. »

Ils entendirent quelque chose grincer. L'ascenseur bougea et descendit d'un coup sec vers le bas. Ils tombèrent sous le choc. Sasuke se cogna la tête pendant la chute de l'ascenseur. Celle-ci s'arrêta. Naruko ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda, horrifiée et inquiète, Sasuke qui était au sol. Elle alla vers lui. Elle posa la tête du brun sur ses cuisses. Elle vit du sang. Elle toucha la plaie ouverte du crâne de Sasuke.

« Sasuke, réponds moi s'il te plaît ! » S'exclama-t-elle paniquée et inquiète en recouvrant sa blessure.

Elle commença à pleurer. Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement les yeux, Naruko pouvait clairement voir qu'il souffrait de sa blessure, il glissa sa main sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur leur bourreau, qui était masqué. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Son premier réflexe avait été de coller Sasuke contre elle. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux avant de lancer une bombe fumigène.

* * *

Yahiko était assit face à Tsunade Katsuki, directrice du lycée de Konoha. Il lui avait demandé le plus vite possible, dès qu'elle le pouvait, chose qu'elle fit.

« Je vous ai appelé car j'ai des questions à propos de l'organisation de la fête d'examens.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai entendit dire que c'était la première fois que vous organisez une fête pour fêter la fin d'examens.

\- Première et dernière fois. » Lui coupa Tsunade sèchement.

« Bon.. D'où vous est venue l'idée d'organiser cette fête ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon idée. Il y a une boîte à idée dans la salle des délégués. Chaque mois on regarde ce que contient la boite et on lit les mots un à un. On est tombée sur un mot où on nous avait suggéré de faire une fête pour fêter la fin des examens. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée..

\- Qui a accès à cette boîte ?

\- Les délégués des classes seulement. Ils y notent les idées de leurs camarades où leurs idées puis les mettent dans la boîte. On a créé cette boite afin d'améliorer le quotidien du lycée. Mais en y réfléchissant, tout le monde pouvait y mettre un mot, cette boîte n'est pas surveillé.

\- Si vous arrivez à mettre la main sur ce mot.. Ça nous aiderait beaucoup. »

La directrice hocha la tête de haut en bas puis se firent interrompre par la porte du bureau qui claqua contre le mur et qui s'ouvrit sur un policier, alarmée.

« Lieutenant on a du nouveau ! » S'écria un policier, pressé.

« Excusez-moi. » S'excusa Yahiko en se levant de la chaise, quittant son bureau. Il suivit le policier presque en courant et vit Konan.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On a reçu une vidéo ! » Lui répondit Konan dans la hâte en tapotant sur son clavier.

« Venant de qui ?

\- Des ados disparut.. »

Yahiko la regarda, surprit. Konan mit la vidéo en marche. Ils virent deux des adolescents disparut : Naruko Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.

 _« Bonsoir, je suis Naruko Uzumaki et lui c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Nous avons été enlevés par un psychopathe qui nous traite comme des vulgaires poupées et nous fait revivre le lycée._

 _\- On est dans une maison close souterraine au milieu de nulle part, dans une forêt. »_ Reprit Sasuke. _« Suigetsu a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, nous ne savons pas où il est. On est venu en douce ici et- »_

Ils se firent interrompre par un son strident et une alarme. Ils les virent mettre leurs deux mains sur leurs oreilles, ne supportant pas le bruit et grincer des dents.

 _« Sasuke envoies la vidéo,_ _ **MAINTENANT**_ _! »_ Hurla la blonde.

La vidéo s'arrêta net.

« Combien de vidéos nous ont-ils envoyé ?

\- Il nous ont envoyé que celle-là. J'ai essayé d'aller jusqu'à la source de l'envoi mais sans succès.

\- Enregistres-la. »

Konan exécuta les ordres puis l'ordinateur centrale se mit à biper.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Quelqu'un pirate mon ordinateur. Il essaye de supprimer toutes mes données. » S'écria Konan dans la hâte en tapotant sur son clavier encore plus rapidement que d'habitude.

« J'essaye de localiser la source et de sauvegarder la vidéo sur ma clé. »

Cela ne dura pas plus de dix minutes, qui furent des heures pour Yahiko. Ils y étaient presque. Konan souffla et s'étira les bras. Une adresse s'afficha sur le grand écran.

« Voilà l'adresse. »

* * *

Naruko se réveilla péniblement, elle avait dormit sur le sol. Elle était dans _sa_ chambre. Elle se redressa et aperçut une boite emballée dans du papier cadeau posée sur _son_ lit. Elle se leva et sentit une douleur au niveau de son genou gauche, sûrement à cause de sa chute dans l'ascenseur. Elle remonta le bas de son pyjama et remarqua un bleu sur son genou. Elle boita légèrement vers la boite. Elle y vit un petit mot. Elle le lit à voix haute.

 _« Si l'envie te prenait de recommencer tes escapades nocturnes, penses à ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte. »_

Elle arracha le papier cadeau puis ouvrit lentement la boîte, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle ouvrit la boîte. Elle hurla d'horreur et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette fameuse boîte ?

À bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture :***

* * *

Yahiko et plusieurs voitures de police arrivèrent à l'adresse du signal qui était une vieille ferme ayant appartenu à un certain Ao Kiri. Yahiko se gara rapidement puis prit son talkie-walkie. Il sortit précipitamment de sa voiture. Plusieurs policiers le suivirent.

« Fouillez le périmètre ! Vous deux avec moi ! » Aboya Yahiko les ordres en allant vers la grange.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte grinçante de la grange puis alluma l'interrupteur.

« Police ! » Hurla-t-il dans la grange, braquant son pistolet devant lui.

Il se retrouva nez à nez à la camionnette noire. Il la contourna pour voir s'il y avait un conducteur mais ne vit personne.

« Lieutenant on a quelque chose ! » S'écria l'un des policiers en rentrant essoufflé dans la grange.

Il le suivit au pas de course le policier puis entrèrent dans une cave qui se situait derrière la grange. Deux officiers étaient présents dans la petite pièce peu éclairé. Plusieurs écrans d'ordinateur et une machine de café étaient dans la petite pièce. Les écrans étaient toujours allumés, diffusant différents enregistrements des adolescents disparus dans la maison close.

Un écran diffusait une vidéo où Shikamaru Nara, endormit, sur le sol d'une chambre. Il se réveilla et hurla. Il aperçut une traitée de sang allant jusqu'à la porte. Il regarda ses mains, horrifié, couvertes de sang. Il regarda sous son tee-shirt, paniquée, puis se leva à la hâte, essayant d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Il se tourna vers la caméra, tremblant. Un autre écran montra une vidéo où on voyait Sakura Haruno, pleurant dans une petite pièce vide, les murs étaient recouverts de sang. Les écrans montraient différentes scènes, plus tordus et horribles les unes que les autres, mettant en scène un des élèves.

« C'est horrible.. » Commenta l'un des policiers.

Il composa le numéro de Konan qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle répondit à la première tonalité.

« _Alors ?_

\- Je suis devant l'ordinateur qui a essayé de te pirater. » Lui avoua Yahiko.

« _Je vois.. Mais le signal a été coupé dix minutes avant votre arrivée sur les lieux.._

\- Il est encore dans les parages.. » Conclu-t-il doucement avant de raccrocher.

« Encerclez le périmètre, le suspect est toujours sur les lieux ! » Cria Yahiko, alarmé.

* * *

Naruko fût la première à entrer dans la salle. Sa punition avait duré une semaine, elle avait commencé deux jours après avoir reçu _cette_ boîte. Puis après sa punition elle avait été enfermée dans sa chambre pendant trois jours. Ils avaient eu un repas par jour et elle mourrait de faim. _Les_ cours d'aujourd'hui commencèrent exceptionnellement l'après-midi. Elle se massa les tempes avant de voir Sakura entrer. Cette dernière accourut vers elle avant de la prendre dans les bras.

« Je sais qu'on n'a pas de très bons rapports, qu'on n'est pas réellement amie.. » Souffla Sakura de soulagement.

« Mais j'étais tellement inquiète.. Je vous entendais hurler toi et Sasuke.. Il m'a mit pendant trois jours non-stop des enregistrements de vos voix.. »

Elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Naruko resserra l'étreinte, se retenant de ne pas pleurer à son tour. Sakura se calma et partit s'asseoir à sa place. Elle vit Shikamaru et Lee entrer à leur tour. La blonde remarqua que Shikamaru avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. S'ensuit de Kiba et Hinata qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Karui entra dans la pièce puis lui fit un hochement de tête qu'elle rendit. Sasuke entra dans la pièce. Elle baissa automatiquement la tête. Elle se souvint de ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant une semaine.

Début du Flash-back

Naruko se réveilla doucement, elle était plongée dans une pièce obscure. Peut être que c'était ça, sa punition, la pièce close. La lumière s'alluma d'un coup, éclairant la petite pièce. Elle était face à une vitre teintée.

« _Bienvenue_. » Commença une voix d'enfant dans le haut parleur.

« _Si tu es dans cette pièce c'est parce que tu as été une vilaine fille ! Un très vilaine fille !_ »

Naruko se leva lentement. Elle portait des vêtements trop grands pour elle et elle reconnut aussitôt le costard que Sasuke avait porté le jour de la fête, le jour de leur enlèvement, couvert de sang. Elle hurla puis enleva la veste, le pantalon et les chaussures, haletant, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements. La vitre teintée s'éclaira et montra Sasuke, attaché débout, en caleçon. Ses bras et ses pieds étaient ligotés par des chaînes. Des électrodes étaient accrochées un peu partout dans son corps. Elle accourut vers la vitre et rua de coup celle-ci.

« Sasuke tu m'entends ?! Sasuke. »

Elle cria à pleins poumons son prénom. Il émergea à son tour de son sommeil péniblement.

 _« C'est l'heure de l'évaluation ! Évaluons ce que tu as apprit en classe. »_ S'écria la voix robotique d'une enfant.

 _« Il y a vingt électrodes accrochés sur différentes parties du corps de ton camarade, des pieds aux épaules bien évidemment. Tu peux le voir à travers cette vitre mais tu ne peux pas l'entendre. Lui en revanche ne peut pas te voir mais entend tout ce que tu dis._

\- Sasuke tu m'entends ? » Cria Naruko.

« Si oui hoche la tête ! »

Ce dernier hocha la tête de haut en bas faiblement. Elle soupira, soulagée.

 _« Je n'ai pas fini ! »_ Cria la voix dans le haut parleur, faisant sursauter la blonde.

« _Vingt électrodes, vingt réponses. À chaque bonne réponse une électrode cessera de fonctionner._

\- Et si je ne réponds pas correctement hein ?

\- _Une décharge sera envoyée à une partie de son corps. On va bien s'amuser ! Première question, attention celle là est facile ! En quelle date sont signés les actes de capitulation du Japon ?_

\- Non ! » S'écria Naruko, en crachant le mot jeu, avant de se tourner face la caméra qui la filmait.

 _«_ Je refuse de jouer à _ton jeu. »_ lâcha-t-elle, en crachant sur le mot jeu.

 _« Mauvaise réponse. »_

Elle tourna sa tête vers la vitre teintée et vit Sasuke grincer les dents de douleurs, se retenant de crier. Elle pleura.

Fin du Flash-Back

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux après tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir à cause de ses mauvaises réponses. Elle devait annoncer aux autres ce qu'elle avait découvert, dans la boite que leur bourreau avait laissé dans sa chambre. Karin entra dans la pièce, toute tremblante. Ino entra à son tour dans la salle, baissant la tête, les yeux rougis. Tout le monde la regarda, ahuri. Ses cheveux lui tombèrent jusqu'aux l'épaules. Elle s'assit à sa place puis mit la tête dans les bras, retenant un sanglot. Naruko savait qu'Ino tenait à ses cheveux plus que tout, c'était sa seconde vie. La sonnerie retentir et _le_ cours débuta, sans Suigetsu et Tenten.

 **XXXX**

Ils sortirent, silencieux, de la salle en direction de la cafétéria pour aller dîner. Personne ne voulu parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours. Ils entrèrent à la cafétéria et prit un plateau chacun avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur table habituelle. Ils mangèrent, en silence. Lorsque Naruko prit la parole.

« Je-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.. » Avoua la blonde, qui avait à peine touché son assiette, repensant au contenue de la boite.

« Moi aussi.. » Avoua à son tour Karin.

« Mais toi d'abord Naruko. »

Cette dernière ne savait pas comment le leur dire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla.

« Avant d'avoir ma punition.. » Commença-t-elle en regardant Sasuke, avant de détourner le regard, attristé.

« Il m'a envoyé une boite.. »

Début du Flash-Back

Naruko se réveilla péniblement, elle avait dormit à même sur le sol de _sa_ chambre. Elle se redressa et aperçut une boite emballée dans du papier cadeau posée. Elle se leva et sentit une douleur au niveau de son genou gauche, sûrement à cause de sa chute dans l'ascenseur. Elle remonta le bas de son pyjama et remarqua un bleu sur son genou. Elle boita légèrement vers la boite. Elle y vit un petit mot. Elle le lit à voix haute.

 _« Si l'envie te prenait de recommencer tes escapades nocturnes pense à ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte. »_

Elle arracha le papier cadeau puis ouvrit lentement la boîte, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle ouvrit la boîte. Elle hurla d'horreur et eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant la tête de Tenten, qui avait encore les yeux ouvert. Puis elle fondit en larmes, mettant ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

Fin du Flash-Back

« Tenten est morte.. » Annonça Naruko dans un sanglot.

Karui mit ses mains devant la bouche, retenant un sanglot. Hinata et Sakura avaient les larmes aux yeux. Lee serra les points, en colère.

« Il ne faut pas pleurer maintenant, pas devant _lui_. Ne lui laissons pas ce plaisir. » Termina Naruko en balayant une larme avec sa manche.

« Je-J'ai été enfermé dans ma chambre avec un cadavre sans tête. » Avoua Karin en tremblant.

« Ce cadavre.. Il portait les vêtements de Suigetsu mais c'était un corps de femme.. »

Shikamaru lui tint la main, pour lui montrer tout son réconfort avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

« Il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'ai été puni parce que j'ai réussi à sortir d'ici..

\- Tu as réussi à sortir ?! » S'écria Kiba, étonné.

« Hn. Mais c'était piégé par un grillage barbelé. J'ai été enfermé dehors pendant plusieurs jours..

\- C'est pour cela qu'on ne t'avait pas revu.. » Déclara Sakura, comprenant.

« Hn. Et depuis que je suis revenu, il est impossible pour moi de dormir. Au moment où je commence à m'endormir, une alarme se met en marche. Je ne peux dormir que dans la salle de séjour. Il y a une semaine.. »

Il souffla puis reprit.

« J'ai réussi à dormir, j'ai fait une nuit complète.. Je me suis réveillé et il y avait une traînée de sang qui allait jusqu'à la porte. J'avais du sang partout sur moi.. »

Karin resserra sa main sur la sienne.

« Je pensais au début que c'était moi qui était blessé alors j'ai regardé sous mon tee-shirt et j'ai compris que.. Quelqu'un était mort. »

Tous le regardèrent, certains horrifié, d'autres apeurés. Puis Karui regarda Ino avec insistance, pour qu'elle leur raconte ce qu'il lui était arrivée.

« Hier.. » Commença la blonde aux yeux bleus pâles, les larmes aux yeux.

Début du Flash-Back

Ino était enfermé depuis trois jours déjà dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas revu les autres et ne savait pas comment allaient ses camarades. Elle se réveilla puis aperçut sur son bureau des croissants, du jus d'orange et une paire de ciseaux. Un mot était laissé avec.

 _« Coupe les Raiponce, coupe les. »_

Elle déchira le mot et lança un regard furibond à la caméra.

« Cours toujours ! »

Elle planqua le ciseau sous son oreiller à la hâte et attacha ses cheveux qui étaient lâchés. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et décida de veiller, méfiante.

 **XXXX**

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux puis se redressa. Elle ne se souvint pas de s'être endormie sur son lit. Elle vit des mèches de ses cheveux tombés du lit. Elle se leva aussitôt et toucha automatiquement sa tête, la queue de cheval qu'elle avait fait avait été coupé. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur les oreillers. Elle hurla et mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle vit un mot à côté d'une paire de ciseaux sur son deuxième oreiller. Elle le prit, craintive et anxieuse.

 _« Tu ne m'as pas obéit, vilaine petite Raiponce. La prochaine fois obéit ou tu perdras tout. »_

Fin du Flash-Back

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que la ferme était encerclée par les voitures de police. Yahiko n'avait que cette ferme comme piste. La camionnette avait été envoyée à la fourrière et était toujours en inspection. Ils n'avaient pas mit la main sur le suspect, il avait réussi à s'enfuir, va savoir comment. Il tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer. Il s'arrêta.

« Entrez. »

Tsunade entra et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

« Bonjour. Alors, vous l'avez ? » Lui demanda-t-il sachant qu'elle n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie.

« Voilà le mot. Je l'ai cherché depuis notre entretien et je l'ai retrouvé. » Déclara Tsunade en lui tendant une fiche plié en quatre..

\- Vous avez l'air particulièrement à fleur de peau.. » Remarqua Yahiko.

« C'est un peu normal, treize élèves de mon établissement ont été enlevé et..

\- Et… ?

\- L'une de ces ados est la filleule de l'un de mes meilleurs amis..

\- Vous parlez de Naruko Uzumaki ?

Hn. J'ai vu cette fillette grandir.. » Lui avoua-t-elle avant de secouer légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, puis changea de sujet.

« Bref, j'espère que cela vous aidera.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Il déplia le papier et lut le mot.

 _« Une fête pour célébrer en beauté la fin des examens, la fin de toute une année de travail, de solidarité, de camaraderie. Une fête pour marquer le coup. Pour marquer la fin du lycée. La fin. »_

Il relu encore et encore le mot. Cette écriture.. Il avait déjà vu quelque part. Puis il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise avant de regarder dans l'un des cartons posés au sol à côté de la porte. Il ouvrit un carton où plusieurs objets personnels appartenant aux adolescents étaient. L'ancien lieutenant en charge de cette enquête les avait recueillis, pensant que ça aiderait à faire avancer l'enquête. Il ouvrit un cahier appartenant à Ino Yamanaka et le feuilleta. Ce n'était pas cette écriture. Puis ouvrit un cahier de cours appartenant à Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce n'était pas son écriture. Il regarda, feuilleta, un à un les cahiers de chaque élève. Puis il fouilla au fond du carton et y sortit un petit cahier. Il feuilleta et compara l'écriture du mot avec l'écriture du papier. C'était la même écriture.

* * *

 _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez regagner vos chambres respectifs immédiatement. »_

Ils sortirent tous de la cafétéria un à un après le dîner mouvementé en révélation. Ils partirent tous dans leurs chambres respectives. Alors que certains s'endormirent, d'autres restaient éveillés, comme Naruko par exemple. Elle retenu un sanglot avant de fermer les yeux de Tenten, tremblante. Elle essuya le sang séché qui était sur le front de son amie, en pleurant. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle mit le couvercle sur la boîte. Elle recouvrit la boîte avec son drap puis la rangea dans l'un des tiroirs qu'elle vida. Elle resta pendant plusieurs minutes face à son tiroir, avant de chuchoter ces quelques mots :

« Reposes en paix.. »

Tenten méritait au moins ça. Il avait tué Tenten, il lui avait en plus de cela couper sa tête et l'avait mit dans une boite comme si elle était qu'une vulgaire poupée. C'était comme ça qu' _il_ les considérait, comme des poupées. Un goût amer remonta à sa gorge. Elle accourut vers la corbeille qui était à côté de _son_ bureau et vomit dans celle-ci. Elle essuya sa bouche avec sa manche avant de retirer _son_ pull, se retrouvant en tee-shirt. Elle partit s'allonger sur son lit, sa couverture d'enfant serrée contre sa poitrine, tentant de s'endormir.

 **XXXX**

Des heures plus tard, tout le monde s'étaient endormis. Tous sauf Sasuke. Il était allongé sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Il essaya de se remémorer de tous les événements passés. Sa blessure à la tête lui avait provoqué un traumatisme crânien, son ravisseur l'avait endormi et l'avait soigné. Puis les électrodes ne l'avaient pas aidé. Il se visualisa dans le repère de leur kidnappeur, avec Naruko. Il n'avait jamais poussé sa mémoire eidétique jusque là. Il essaya de se rappeler chaque détail, chaque chose qu'il ait fait et vu ce jour là. Il regarda la pièce autour de lui puis s'approcha du clavier. Il se revoyait en train de tapoter sur le clavier, sans quitter l'écran des yeux, à la recherche d'un indice. Il refit les mêmes gestes que lorsqu'il était dans cette pièce avec Naruko. Chaque touche qu'il avait tapé, chaque chose qu'il avait lu là bas. Il relit rapidement un à un les noms des dossiers qu'il avait vu avant d'enregistrer une vidéo et de l'envoyer à la police. Il cita un à un les noms des dossiers.

« HP C1 ; C2 ; C3 ... »

Il les cita en chuchotant un à un, sans quitter le plafond des yeux, sans cligner des yeux, avant de tomber sur _un nom, un nom_ qu'il connaissait bien. Puis il se souvient des murs de couleurs des chambres de ces camarades. Il se redressa aussitôt, c'était _sous leurs_ yeux depuis le début.

« _Il_ a un prénom.. Et un nom.. »

Il savait qui était derrière tout ça, et savait qui était son complice, qui était parmi eux. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné _cette_ personne. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Shikamaru, c'était sûr qu'il avait suspecté _cette_ personne et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que Naruko parle aux autres de leurs découvertes.

* * *

 _« S'il vous plaît, veuillez suivre les lumières blanches, sinon vous allez arriver en retard à votre prochain cours. »_

Sasuke se leva précipitamment de son lit puis quitta sa chambre, déterminé. Il partit devant la porte de la chambre de Shikamaru et toqua fréquemment sur celle-ci, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans les chambres autre que la sienne. Le brun à la coupe d'ananas sortit de la chambre, épuisé, se demandant ce que voulait l'Uchiwa. C'était la première qu'il l'attendait, cela devait être vraiment urgent.

« Je sais qui est derrière tout ça.. » Chuchota simplement Sasuke dans l'oreille de Shikamaru.

Ce dernier le regarda, étonné, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la caméra.

« C'était sous nos yeux depuis le début. Je sais que tu as suspecté _cette_ personne..

« La couleur des murs de nos chambres.. » Se rappela Shikamaru.

Il n'était pas sûr de son hypothèse à propos des murs, ce n'était pas vraiment un indice mais cela lui avait suffit pour se méfier de _cette_ personne.

« Hn. Et j'ai été sur l'ordinateur de notre kidnappeur. Ils sont deux derrière tout ça.

\- Confrontez-les, en classe. »

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête de haut en bas. Puis ils se dirigèrent d'un pas ferme vers la salle de classe. Ils entrèrent en classe, ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle, attendant les autres. Ils entrèrent tous un par un. La sonnerie retentit.

 _« Bienvenue._ _Je vais faire l'appel puis le cours débutera. »_

Sasuke se leva, suivit de Shikamaru. Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à ses camarades. Naruko fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle ne fut pas la seule étonnée, puisque tout le monde les suivirent des yeux, ahuris.

« Cette comédie a assez duré. » Commença Shikamaru.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? » Demanda Ino, inquiète qu'ils obtiennent des mauvais points.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on sait ce qu'on fait. » Lui répondit simplement Shikamaru avant de reprendre.

« On sait qui est derrière tout ça. »

Tous le regardèrent, choqués. Hinata tremblait presque face à la phrase de Shikamaru.

« Il a fait disparaître Suigetsu pour cela car il l'avait découvert dès le premier jour. » Révéla Sasuke.

Il savait que Suigetsu avait un Q.I supérieur à la moyenne, mais faisait le pitre pour le cacher.

« Dès le.. Premier jour ? » Répéta Sakura, étonnée.

« Hn. Il a découvert lors de notre discussion à la cafétéria. Mais l'erreur qu'a commit Suigetsu a été de confronter _ces_ psychopathes tout seul.

\- "Ces" ? Tu veux dire qu'ils sont plusieurs derrière tout cela ?! » S'exclama Chôji, sous le choc.

« Oui. Et son complice est parmi nous, dans cette salle. »

Un silence tendu régna dans la pièce. Tous s'observèrent, se suspectant. Naruko n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas possible que l'un d'entre eux était leur bourreau ou le complice de ce psychopathe qui s'amusait à les torturer depuis deux mois déjà. Ils avaient tous souffert de cet enfermement, ce n'était pas possible se disait Naruko. Mais si Sasuke le disait, c'était qu'il avait des preuves. Elle faisait confiance à Sasuke.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère.. ? » Demanda simplement Karui, sous le choc.

 _« Trois mauvais pour Shikamaru Nara et Sasuke Uchiwa : un mauvais point pour s'être levé sans autorisation. Un mauvais point pour réponse inapproprié. Un mauvais point pour chahut incessant. Deux mauvais points pour avoir interrompu le cours._

\- Non. » Répondit Shikamaru à Karui avant de lancer un regard froid vers la caméra.

« On nous a tous attribué une couleur à partir des murs de nos chambres. Des couleurs primaires, secondaires et tertiaires. Il _nous_ a triés par couleur. En physique, lorsqu'on réunit toutes les couleurs ensemble, on obtient du blanc, qui n'est pas une couleur spécifique. Et une seule personne a les murs de sa chambre peint en blanc.

\- Naruko et moi sommes allés dans le repère de ces psychopathes et j'ai pu lire les noms des dossiers. Combien de personnes ici ont toute une entreprise nationale à leur nom ? Et combien de personnes ici peuvent se payer une centaine de caméras de surveillance dernier cri ? Où d'acheter _toutes_ ses affaires ? Où de construire une maison souterraine sans éveiller aucun soupçon ?

\- Tu as une remarque à faire là-dessus, Hinata ? »

* * *

Yahiko courut vers la salle informatique, le cahier à la main. Il avait son premier suspect.

« Je crois savoir qui est derrière tout ça.. » déclara Yahiko en entrant dans la salle informatique à la hâte.

« Moi aussi. » Lui avoua Konan sans quitté l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux.

« Approches. »

Elle tapota sur son clavier puis commença son explication.

« Ao Kiri était un ancien prisonnier qui est mort dans la grange où vous avez trouvé la camionnette. Il a été abattu par la police.

\- Pourquoi il a fait de la prison ?

\- Pour cambriolage. Puis il est sortit de prison et il a été poursuivi pour meurtre au premier degré et kidnapping. Un cambriolage s'est mal passé et il a tiré sur le propriétaire de la maison puis a kidnappé le fils du propriétaire qui était âgé de sept ans à l'époque en échange d'une rançon..

\- Pourquoi cela a été caché ?

\- Le tuteur légal du garçon a voulu garder cela sous scellé, ne voulant pas faire de scandale.. » Révéla-t-elle en tapant sur son clavier.

« L'enfant qui a été kidnappé c'est..

\- Neji Hyûga. » Termina-t-elle la phrase, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux, continuant à taper sur le clavier.

« Il a vu son père mourir devant ses yeux puis a été séquestré pendant presque trois jours dans la cave où vous avez trouvé les ordis, sans manger, sans boire, rien. La police a réussi à le sauver à temps, Ao Kira s'est fait tuer durant son arrestation. »

Yahiko et Konan se regardèrent longuement. Konan lui tendit un papier qu'il prit.

« Voilà ton mandat, t'en auras besoin.

\- Envoi toutes les patrouilles de police à leur adresse. » Cria Yahiko en sortant en courant de la pièce.

 **XXXX**

Yahiko arriva dans la demeure des Hyûga une dizaine de minutes plus tard, grillant plusieurs feux rouges. Il vit une dizaine de voiture de police devant les lieux. La grande grille imposante des Hyûga était ouverte et en profita pour entrer avant de sortir de sa voiture en claquant la portière de sa voiture. Il accourut à l'entrée principale. Il frappa trois fois fermement sur la porte. Un homme à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux ébène ouvrit la porte, dévisageant de ses yeux gris le lieutenant.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider lieutenant ?

\- Est-ce-que Neji Hyûga est là ?

\- Il ne vit plus ici depuis la disparition de sa cousine. » Répondit froidement le père de Hinata.

Le roux sortit le mandat qu'il donna à l'homme.

« Monsieur, ceci est un mandat pour fouiller votre maison, nous vous demandons donc de sortir et d'aller au commissariat. » Déclara froidement Yahiko.

« Encerclez la maison ! » Cria ce dernier avant de rentrer dans la maison sans demander son reste suivit de huit policiers.

Il monta les escaliers puis ouvrit toutes les portes du premier étage, à la recherche de la chambre de Hinata. Il la trouva facilement. Tout était bien rangé, elle était grande et spacieuse. Il ouvrit tout les tiroirs du bureau puis les fouilla. Il savait que tout ce qu'elle cachait elle le ferait méticuleusement.

 **XXXX**

Il fouilla en recoin toutes les affaires de la brune depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Alors qu'il se leva et alla vers la bibliothèque, il entendit une planche grincer. Il repassa plusieurs fois dessus. Il trouvait cela bizarre que le sol grince, cette famille avait les moyens de tout se permettre. Il enleva le tapis en fourrure puis souleva les planches. Il y découvrit une boîte. Il la sortit puis l'ouvrit, il aperçut plusieurs clés USB, de différentes couleurs.

« Ramenez-moi un ordinateur portable ! » Cria Yahiko à travers la maison.

* * *

Tous regardèrent Hinata, ahuri. Kiba se leva puis s'éloigna d'elle à reculant, à pas de loup.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est toi depuis le début ? » demanda d'une petite voix Kiba, horrifié et déçu.

« J'ai-je n'ai rien à voir avec _ça_ !

\- Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots. » Répondit froidement Sasuke, qui bouillonnait de colère.

Jamais Naruko n'avait vu Sasuke parler ainsi à qui que ce soit, même si elle le savait froid et asocial de nature il arrivait à ne montrer aucune émotion.

« Naruko et moi nous sommes allés dans le repère de ton psychopathe de cousin, j'ai fouillé sur son ordinateur, je n'ai pas pu accéder aux dossiers mais j'ai lu tout les noms des dossiers un à un et j'ai trouvé un dossier avec le nom des entreprises de ton père. En revanche, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait tout cela, ni pourquoi vous avez tué Tenten.. » Révéla Sasuke en parlant à voix haute, sachant que Neji l'entendait.

Un silence pesait dans la salle. Tous regardèrent Hinata, certains étaient choqués, d'autres déçus et certains la regardèrent avec mépris. Ils avaient enduré un calvaire sans nom depuis deux mois par sa faute. Naruko se leva.

« Dis-nous.. »

Naruko serra les points, tremblante, retenant sa colère.

« Pourquoi tu nous a filmé pendant plusieurs mois ? Pourquoi _nous_ avoir kidnappés ? Pourquoi _nous_ avoir fait subir _tes_ jeux tordus ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour mériter tout _cela_ hein ?! » S'écria à la fin la blonde, les larmes aux yeux, repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait subi.

« La vie.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- On m'a diagnostiqué un cancer ! Dans deux mois, je serai internée dans une clinique si mon traitement ne fonctionne pas..

\- Quel rapport avec nous ? » Lui demanda froidement Ino, repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, serrant les points en la dévisageant, méprisante.

« Je vous enviais. Vous aviez tous des projets, un avenir et une belle vie vous attendez après le lycée..

« Pourquoi nous avoir torturé hein ? » S'écria Karin.

« Tenten est morte ! Morte ! Tu m'as enfermé avec un cadavre sans tête pendant des jours ! Tu l'as tué ! » Cria-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Sakura partit vers elle et lui fit un câlin, essayant de la calmer et de la consoler.

« Ça ne devait pas aller aussi _loin_ ! » Cria à son tour Hinata, se levant.

« Je n'ai pas tué Tenten, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était morte jusqu'à que vous en parliez à la cafétéria hier.

\- Comment ça tu ne le savais pas ?! » Rétorqua Karui, méprisante.

« Tu étais _forcément_ au courant !

\- Non ! Normalement _il_ devait juste la laisser à l'écart de tout, pas la tuer. Et _il_ ne devait pas vous torturer ainsi ! Tout est allé _trop_ loin ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher cela..

\- Tu voulais juste nous séquestrer ici et revivre éternellement le lycée. Mais dans la vie il faut savoir avancer, évoluer et _grandir_. Je n'arrive même pas à avoir de la compassion pour toi après tout ce que tu nous a fait subir.. » Cracha Kiba, dégoûté et déçu d'elle. « Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que je commençais à tomber amoureux de toi.. »

Hinata les regarda tous un à un, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sortit vivement deux bombes fumigènes du casier de sa table.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle, la gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux, avant de jeter les bombes au sol.

* * *

TATADAAAAAA les coupables sont enfin démasqués !

Au début c'était censée être Karin la coupable avec Kabuto, mais c'était trop évident et "attendue", donc j'ai changé. Suigetsu était censé mourir mais comme je l'avais "déjà tué" dans une autre fiction je trouvais cela répéter. Et Tenten devait retrouver ses camarades, traumatisée.

Il reste un chapitre, qui expliquera du comment et du pourquoi. En revanche j'hésite toujours à écrire un épilogue..

Bref, review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Note n°1 : Je sais que Hinata est une personne courageuse et optimiste. Mais qu'on on vous annonce que au lieu de vivre la vie que vous rêvez, comme toute personne de votre âge, et que vous risquez de finir votre vie dans un hôpital.. Ça déstabilise n'importe qui, vous rendant pessimiste, sur la vie.

 **Dernier Chapitre et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » déclara-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, avant de jeter la bombe au sol.

« Bouchez-vous le nez et la bouche ! » Cria Sasuke.

La fumée partit de tous les côtés de la pièce. Tous se bouchèrent le nez et la bouche, retenant leurs respirations. La fumée s'évapora quelques minutes plus tard. Naruko balaya la pièce des yeux, toussant. Hinata avait disparu.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? » S'écria Kiba, posant la question fou de rage.

L'alarme se mit aussitôt en marche. Ils se bouchèrent tous les oreilles. Shikamara grinça des dents et poussa plusieurs tables. Sasuke comprit et fit de même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Hurla Chôji essayant de se faire entendre.

« Il faut trouver la sortie, il y a sûrement une trappe quelque part.

\- Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme Houdini ! » Intervint Karin en criant.

Ils commencèrent tous à pousser les meubles, à la recherche d'une trappe dans le mur. Sakura et Naruko ouvrirent un meuble qui se situait au fond de la salle, elles y découvrirent une trappe.

« Par ici ! » Cria Naruko avant de rentrer dans la trappe suivit de Sakura.

Ils entrèrent tous un a un dans la trappe. La trappe menait à un couloir, un couloir que Naruko reconnu aussitôt. Elle se retourna et vit les escaliers qui menaient à la planque de Neji et d'Hinata.

« Suivez-moi ! » Cria Naruko en courant vers les escaliers.

Ils coururent vers les escaliers avant de les monter quatre par quatre. Ils entrèrent dans le repère de leurs ravisseurs, essoufflés. Ils scrutèrent, excepté Sasuke et Naruko, la pièce, ébahis.

« C'est ici son repère ? » Demanda Karui, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Naruko hocha la tête de haut en bas avant d'aller vers l'ascenseur.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait prendre l'ascenseur après ce qui nous est arrivés. » Lui avertit Sasuke, en pensant à ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés.

La blonde baissa la tête. Shikamaru alla sur les ordinateurs qui étaient toujours en marche.

« Il y a forcément un plan de _cet_ endroit, quelque chose pour nous aider à sortir d'ici. » Susurra Shikamaru, optimiste.

Karui prit un autre clavier et essaya d'aider Shikamaru. Tous se mirent derrière eux, espérant sortir de cet endroit.

« Plus un geste. » Déclara froidement une voix qui venait de derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous en sursaut et virent Neji, vêtue tout en noir, dont la capuche était abattu sur sa tête, un pistolet pointé sur eux.

« Ou je n'hésiterai pas à tirer. »

* * *

Yahiko regardait les vidéos depuis une heure déjà. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte ouverte.

« Alors c'est quoi l'urgence ? » Demanda Konan en entrant dans la pièce avec son ordinateur.

Il leva la tête. Elle s'assit au sol à côté de Yahiko. Elle remarqua des clés USB classé par couleur. Le lieutenant remporta son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

« Ils les espionnaient depuis bientôt six mois. Il les a trié par couleur.

\- Par.. Couleur ? » Répéta Konan, voulant plus d'explication.

« Hn. Par exemple les clés USB marron sont des enregistrements de Chôji Akimichi. Les clés USB en turquoise sont ceux de Tenten Tamura. »

Konan se leva puis balaya des yeux la pièce. Elle vit un meuble ou diverses poupées étaient posées. Elle s'approcha de ce meuble, intriguée, puis prit la première poupée qui se présentait à elle. Cette poupée ressemblait étrangement à Naruko Uzumaki. Elle détailla les autres poupées, il y en avait une vingtaine. D'autres poupées étaient à l'effigie des élèves disparut. Une poupée attira son attention. Elle était en porcelaine et avait l'air d'être là depuis longtemps. Elle posa la poupée qu'elle avait en main puis prit cette poupée qui avait attiré sa curiosité. Elle la secoua légèrement et entendit quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle la secoua à nouveau, cette fois-ci un peu plus fort puis enleva la tête de la poupée. Elle y sortit une clé USB blanche.

« Yahiko, j'aurais besoin de ton ordi. »

* * *

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? » Lui demanda Karin, cassant le silence.

Ino tenait fermement le bras de Kiba, ce qui n'échappa pas à Neji qui leur lança un regard meurtrier avant de tourner la tête vers Karin, le pistolet toujours pointé sur eux.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire.. »

Début du Flash-back

Un enfant de sept ans tenait fermement sa peluche, essayant de s'endormir, dans sa grande chambre silencieuse. La pluie et de l'orage se faisait entendre. Il entendit un bruit lourd. Il sursauta en remontant sa couverture jusqu'à sa tête, pensant que c'était un orage. Puis un autre bruit, plus persistant, se fit entendre dans le manoir plongé dans le silence.

Il avait peur, mais la curiosité avait prit le dessus. Il se leva doucement de son lit, prenant son ours en peluche, puis ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, aux aguets. Un autre bruit résonna, il en était sûr, ça venait du grand hall. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds dans les couloirs sombres, puis prit le téléphone d'urgence qui était dans l'un des tiroirs d'une des commodes du couloir. Il arriva dans le grand hall et descendit tout doucement les escaliers. Il s'assit au milieu des escaliers, regardant au loin.

La pièce était peu éclairée par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, mais assez pour voir deux hommes. Il reconnut son père faire face à un homme. Ce dernier avait une cagoule sur la tête, pointait son arme sur son père.

« Sortez de chez moi ou j'appelle la police. » L'avertit son père d'une voix calme à l'homme cagoulé, tenant son portable à la main.

Il tira sur son père. Il vit son père tomber au sol. Il avait l'impression de voir cette scène au ralenti. Sous le choc, il lâcha sa peluche qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette dernière déballa les escaliers, attirant l'attention du tireur qu'il aperçut aussitôt. Il put voir le regard perçant que lui avait lancé son ravisseur.

Neji courut le plus vite possible, il entendit son ravisseur monter les escaliers. Il courra le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, puis se cacha sous son lit. Il n'entendait plus son ravisseur. Il composa le numéro d'urgence que son père lui avait apprit, angoissé et paniqué. Il appela son oncle. Celui-ci répondit à la deuxième tonalité.

« _Allô ?_

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui est à la maison, il a tiré sur père et- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par les pieds. Un hurlement perçant sortit de la bouche de l'enfant.

Fin du Flash-Back

Certains le regardèrent, peiné et compatissant. D'autres non.

« Et on est censé compatir ? » commença à s'emporter Kiba.

« Ce qui est arrivé à ton père.. Quel est le rapport avec nous hein ?!

\- Rien, juste.. » Il marqua une pause.

« Je voulais _jouer_.

\- _Jouer_ ?! » Répéta Sakura, scandalisée.

« Quand j'ai apprit que Hinata était malade, j'étais en colère, contre le monde entier. Elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même.. Puis un jour, je l'attendais devant votre salle de classe et je vous ai remarqué. » Révéla-t-il en les dévisageant un à un.

« Et j'ai également remarqué que le regard de Hinata était illuminé, vivant, à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en classe ou qu'elle allait au lycée. Vous avez chacun votre caractère, vous avez des vécus différents mais.. Vous avez réussi là où j'ai échoué.. Vous avez réussi à lui faire oublier sa maladie malgré vous.. » Termina sa phrase en crachant presque. Il tiqua avec sa bouche.

Shikamaru ne le quittait pas des yeux, il était sur le point d'envoyer leur localisation à la police. Il recula doucement son bras vers le clavier qu'il tenait quelques minutes plus tôt. Malheureusement Neji l'aperçu et tira sur sa jambe. Shikamaru cria de douleur. Des cris horrifiés résonnèrent dans la salle.

« J'ai dit : Pas un geste. »

* * *

Konan partit aux côtés de Yahiko. Ce dernier il passa l'ordinateur portable. Elle le posa sur le bureau de Hinata puis s'assit face à lui. Il se mit à côté d'elle. Elle mit la clé USB sur l'ordinateur.

« C'est les plans.. De la maison, tout est là. Les pièces, l'emplacement des caméras, tout. » Dévoila Konan en lui montrant les plans.

Yahiko posa sa main sur l'épaule de Konan. Elle regarda ce qu'il y avait la caméra.

« Cette maison souterraine.. Elle a trois sorties, dont deux sont des sorties de secours. Je te les envois sur ton portable. »

Aussitôt qu'elle avait dit cette phrase le portable de Yahiko sonna. Elle continua à taper sur son clavier et s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

\- Je sais où ils sont, je sais où ils sont retenus. Je t'envoi l'adresse. »

Yahiko sortit son portable avant de prendre son talk-walkie, pour avertir les autres patrouilles de police.

« Les adolescents sont emprisonnés quelque part dans la forêt qui se situe à la frontière de la ville vers Suna ! Aller le plus vite possible sur les lieux et encerclez le périmètre. Ne tentez aucune approche tant que je ne suis pas arrivé, je vous rejoins. » Cria-t-il avant de donner un chaste baiser sur la joue de Konan.

« Merci pour tout. »

* * *

Karui, Karin et Chôji étaient assit aux côtés de Shikamaru. Sakura, à l'aide de la chemise de Shikamaru, appuya sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Naruko tremblait de peur, Sasuke lui tenait fermement la main. La main d'Ino n'avait toujours pas quittée celle de Kiba. Lee était debout, les poings, serrés.

« Espèce d'assassin, c'est comme _ça_ que tu as tué Tenten hein ?! » Hurla Lee, en colère, pleurant.

« C'était un accident.. Je ne voulais pas la tuer. » Avoua-t-il en hurlant à son tour avant de renifler. « Je l'aimais.. »

Début du Flash-back

Neji était assit sur la chaise de bureau de Tenten, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Cette dernière émergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle se redressa puis eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Il se leva.

« Vous-Tu vas me faire du mal ? » Demanda d'une petite voix Tenten, apeurée.

« Jamais je ne t'en ferai Tenten. »

Elle sursauta à l'entende de sa voix, la reconnaissant. Il enleva son masque puis sa capuche. Tenten le dévisagea, horrifiée, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle se leva et se mit face à lui. Elle toucha du bout des doigts la joue de Neji avant de le gifler.

« Pourquoi ?! » Commença-t-elle à crier, en pleurant.

« Pourquoi tu fais _tout cela_ hein ?!

\- Je-

\- Tu ne veux pas me faire de mal hein.. » Cracha-t-elle, le regardant en colère.

« Alors sors-nous d'ici ! Laisses-nous partir, je garderais le silence pour toi ! »

Il l'attrapa les poignets d'une main, elle se débattit. Elle le rua de coup sur le torse, il essaya de la calmer, sans succès.

« **Écoute-moi !** » Cria-t-il, perdant patience, avant de la pousser. L'arrière de sa tête se cogna violemment contre l'angle du bureau, avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, affolé. Il la secoua légèrement.

« Tenten ? »

Il vérifia son pouls et elle n'en avait plus. Il la secoua puis remarqua du sang qui se répandait au sol, tachant celui-ci. Il pleura, puis enleva son sweat à capuche et essaya d'arrêter l'hémorragie, avant d'essayer le massage cardiaque. Il essaya désespérément de la ramener, avec lui.

Fin du Flash-Back

« C'était un accident, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal ! »

Il souffla, reprenant son regard froid.

« Je l'aimais, c'était ma poupée préférée, et je ne veux de faire du mal à aucun de mes poupées car je les aime..

\- Tu ne peux pas nous kidnapper et nous traiter comme des poupées ! On est des êtres humains ! » S'exclama Lee en hurlant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu l'as non seulement tuer mais tu lui as aussi coupé la tête ! Et ces punitions malsaines hein ? Ce n'était pas dans le but de nous faire de mal ? » S'exclama à son tour Karui, fronçant les sourcils, en colère.

« Je l'ai fait parce vous avez arrêté d'écouter mes consignes, il fallait vous apprivoiser et vous faire obéir ! » Surenchérit Neji en hurlant, fou de rage, avant de se reprendre et de souffler.

« Tu dis que je ne peux pas avoir de poupées humaines mais la preuve que si, vous êtes devant moi.. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous veux aucun mal, sinon je vous aurais déjà tué. » Leur avoua-t-il.

Ino se recula d'effroi face à sa déclaration. Neji dévisageait Sasuke qui lui, soutenait son regard. Il n'avait pas peur de lui.

« Si tu nous veux aucun mal, s'il-te plaît laisse nous sortir d'ici.. » Dit Naruko, essayant de le calmer, s'approchant doucement de lui.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Et puis pourquoi je ferais ça hein ?

\- Pour Hinata. » Dit Kiba.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle veut aller voir son cousin en prison pour meurtre.. »

Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue pâle. Naruko le regarda, ne sachant pas quelle réaction il aurait. Neji baissa son bras. Et sans que personne ne s'y attende, Sasuke sauta sur lui pour lui prendre son arme. Mais Neji la tenait fermement. Ils se battirent pour prendre l'arme, un coup de feu se fit entendre dans la pièce. Tout le monde sursautèrent à l'entende du coup de feu. Neji s'effondra au sol. Sasuke lâcha aussitôt la main de Neji qu'il tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Naruko regarda, horrifiée, le corps de Neji qui jasait sur le sol. Sasuke se recula à pas de loup du corps.

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte, à l'origine du coup de feu, et ils virent Hinata, tenant une arme à la main, qui elle aussi était horrifiée tout comme Suigetsu, qui se tenait derrière elle. Il était couvert de terre, ses vêtements étaient sales et déchiré, ses joues étaient creuses et des grosses cernes et diverses cicatrices étaient sur son visage. Hinata s'effondra à genoux, avant de ramper vers le corps inerte de son cousin, puis pleura.

« Il a assez fait de mal comme ça.. » Réussit à dire Hinata en fermant les yeux de son cousin et de pleurer de nouveau.

« Il faut sortir d'ici.. » Susurra Sakura, cassant le silence pesant de la pièce.

« Shika perd de plus en plus de sang, il doit aller à l'hôpital.. »

Lee s'approcha de Shikamaru puis s'accroupit. Sakura enleva son pull sans manche, se retrouvant en chemise, et le noua autour de la blessure. Karui alla sur le clavier de l'ordinateur puis envoya leur localisation à la police.

« Montes sur mon dos. »

Le brun soupira. Avec l'aide de Sakura et Choji, il monta sur le dos de Lee. Ino essaya d'appeler l'un des informaticiens en vidéo conférence. Une femme, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, aux cheveux court bleus et arborant un piercing, s'affichait sur l'écran principal.

« Je vais rester ici, partez devant je vous rejoins.. » Déclara Ino en leur souriant.

Ils allèrent tous vers la porte de sortie. Hinata pleura, sa tête reposait sur le torse de son cousin. Kiba lui tendit la main, compatissant.

« Il faut sortir d'ici, Hinata. »

Cette dernière leva la tête, son regard croisa celui du basané, très étonnée. Il lui sourit faiblement. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'aida à se relever. Ils montèrent des escaliers. Les escaliers menaient à une pièce sombre. Sasuke trouva l'interrupteur et alluma la pièce. C'était un salon, dont les meubles étaient recouverts par du plastique.

« C'est-C'était l'ancienne maison de chasse de mon oncle, le père de Neji. » Répondit Hinata, face à la question silencieuse.

Naruko ouvra la porte et fut la première à en sortir. Karui accourut, puis leva ses bras vers le ciel, suivit de Naruko et de Chôji. Les autres sortirent à leur tour. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une forêt. Suigetsu s'effondra à genou, au sol, pleurant de soulagement. Karin s'assit à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer de soulagement à son tour. Naruko leva la tête vers le ciel, c'était un temps magnifique. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon pouvant cacher le soleil. C'était magnifique.

« On est enfin sorti, on a réussi les amis.. » S'écria Sakura, toujours sous le choc, avant se souffler de soulagement, les larmes aux yeux.

Naruko hurla à pleins poumons, avant de rire de soulagement. Cet enfer était fini, elle allait rentrer chez elle, elle allait rentrer chez elle, retrouver Jiraya, retrouver sa vraie chambre. Ils allaient rentrer chez eux. Ils virent un hélicoptère volés au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils commencèrent à faire des signes de la main puis ils entendirent des sirènes d'alarmes. Ils remarquèrent plusieurs voitures de police.

« Police ! » Hurla un homme roux, pointant une arme.

Il baissa aussitôt sa main, en voyant les adolescents. Il accourut vers eux, puis remarqua que Shikamaru était blessé. Ino sortit à son tour de la maison close, les rejoignant. Ils virent également une ambulance arriver. Tout se passait très vite pour Naruko, qui restait immobile, observant toutes ses personnes autour d'elle courir de gauche à droite, alarmés. D'autres urgentistes prirent en main Suigetsu, qui était déshydratés. Karin l'accompagna. Elle remarqua plusieurs policiers armés entrer dans la maison close.

« Emmenez le à l'hôpital. »

Trois urgentistes accoururent vers eux, faisant rouler un brancard. Lee aida les urgentistes à déposer Shikamaru sur le brancard. Naruko remarqua que Shikamaru devenait de plus en plus pâle.

« On l'emmène à l'hôpital maintenant !

\- On peut l'accompagner ? » Demanda Sasuke.

« Une seule personne seulement.

\- J'y vais. » S'écria Ino, partant avec le samu.

Ils montèrent dans le camion puis partirent. Elle aperçut Karui lui faire signe de la main avant de monter dans une voiture de police avec Sakura. Cette dernière lui sourit, Naruko lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Plusieurs policiers sortirent de la maison close.

« Nous avons retrouvé un cadavre, celui de Neji Hyûga. Ramenez son corps à la morgue. » Hurla l'un des policiers.

Des médecins entrèrent dans l'enfer dans lequel elle avait vécu presque trois mois de sa vie, poussant un brancard. Des policiers mirent des menottes à Hinata, elle semblait tellement culpabiliser. Kiba faisait une déposition auprès de l'un des policiers, même chose pour Sasuke. Les médecins légistes ressortirent de la maison. Elle vit que sur le brancard qu'ils poussaient un sac mortuaire. Naruko devina aisément que le corps de Neji était à l'intérieur. Naruko croisa les bras, tremblante. Lee entra à son tour dans une voiture de police, il était tâché par le sang de Shikamaru. Des policiers aidèrent Chôji, qui semblait être épuisé, ils lui donnèrent une couverture. Il monta à son tour dans la voiture de police. Elle vit plusieurs voitures partir.

« -uko, Naruko.

\- Oui quoi désolée ? » Sursauta-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits.

Elle dévisagea le lieutenant, qui lui semblait inquiet. Il lui mit une couverture dans ses frêles épaules.

« Je suis le lieutenant Yahiko Amû, il est l'heure pour vous de rentrer chez vous.

\- Est-ce que.. Il faut que j'aille récupérer quelque chose. »

Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils, puis Naruko fit demi-tour. Sasuke l'aperçut, puis la suivit.

« Naruko..

\- Tenten, il ne faut pas oublier Tenten.. » Dit tout simplement Naruko, continuant à marcher sans regarder le brun.

La blonde entra dans la maison, suivit de Sasuke. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, ils descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol. Naruko avait toujours peur que l'ascenseur s'arrête d'un coup et qu'il descende en furie comme la dernière fois. Elle sentit la main de Sasuke sur son épaule, la sortant de sa torpeur.

« Naruko.

\- C'est juste que.. » Elle se coupa.

« Je comprends, continuant. »

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, puis remarquèrent plusieurs policiers prendre en photo le repère de Neji. Naruko aperçut une énorme tâche de sans sur le sol, puis tourna la tête et quitta la pièce. Ils descendirent les escaliers, puis traversèrent les couloirs, d'un silence solennel. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce qui servit de chambre à Naruko. Elle entra dans la pièce, tandis que l'Uchiwa resta au seuil de la porte. Naruko sortit de sous son lit la boîte, où il y avait la tête de son amie. Naruko se leva, puis fixa longuement Sasuke. Elle prit la boîte, puis quitta la chambre. Ils empruntèrent le même chemin qu'à l'allée, puis sortirent de la maison. Yahiko accourut vers eux. Naruko lui tendit la boîte, qu'il prit. Il entre-ouvrit la boîte, puis baissa le couvercle, navré de devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle aux parents.

« Elle mérite de rentrer auprès de ses parents, et ne pas pourrir sous mon lit. » Déclara Naruko, très attristé.

Le lieutenant hocha simplement la tête avant de faire demi-tour, prenant la boîte avec lui. Elle se tourna face à Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux.

« Rentrons chez nous, Naruko. »

Des policiers virent à eux. Naruko et Sasuke prirent une voiture différente. La blonde s'arrêta devant la porte de la voiture de police. Sasuke en fit de même. Il avait eu des mauvais points à cause d'elle, dès le premier jour. Il avait été là pour elle, mais elle, avait l'impression de lui avoir mit des bâtons dans les roues, de l'avoir mit en danger dès le premier jour. Lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Sasuke avait été son meilleur soutien.

« Je suis désolée..

\- Ne le sois pas.

\- Mais.. Merci pour tout. »

Sasuke entra dans la voiture, puis fit un dernier signe de la main à Naruko avant que la voiture ne démarre. Naruko en fit de même, entrant dans la voiture. Elle démarra à son tour. Naruko posa sa tête contre la vitre, voyant le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Elle remarqua que le soleil se couchait, la nuit allait bientôt tombée. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans la voiture de police, mais commença à reconnaître les maisons voisines à la sienne. La voiture s'arrêta devant sa maison, elle vit Jiraya et Tsunade devant celle-ci, parlant à des policiers. Naruko sortit de la voiture, ils l'aperçurent à leurs tours. Jiraya vint à sa rencontre.

« Je suis rentrée. »

Jiraya la prit dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses mains autour du dos de son parrain, puis pleura à chaud de larmes, soulagée. Elle sentit son parrain lui caresser lentement les cheveux. Elle ne savait même plus c'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un câlin à Jiraya. Un sanglot sortit de plus belle. Elle était rentrée chez elle.

* * *

 ** **xxxx****

* * *

Une femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'années passées marcha d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs d'un lycée. Elle se mit face à une porte, remettant son chemisier en place avant de souffler, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, puis entra dans la salle de classe. Les élèves présents dans la classe la dévisagèrent, curieux. Elle alla au tableau puis prit une craie. Elle y écrit son nom. Une fois fini, elle se retourna puis dévisagea de ses yeux bleus ses nouveaux élèves.

« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruko et je suis votre nouveau professeur d'anglais. »

* * *

Sakura Haruno scruta d'un regard sévère, derrière ses lunettes, son patient qui était face à lui.

« Tu m'as prescrit de nouveaux médicaments ? » Demanda son patient et ami Suigetsu.

Karin, son épouse, était assise à côté de lui, lui tenant fermement la main, attendant la réponse de la rosée.

« Ton état s'améliore, Karin m'a dit que tu pouvais t'endormir sans tes somnifères. Je dois te prescrire des médicaments pour calmer ton anxiété- »

Elle se fit couper par Suigetsu, qui tapa du poing le bureau de son médecin. Sakura souffla.

« Et après ces médicaments, il n'y en aura plus d'autres, tu devras juste continuer à aller voir ton psy. » Termina Sakura, enlevant ses lunettes. « Assis toi. »

Suigetsu obéit. Il souffla de soulagement. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la maison close, il allait voir tout les deux jours un psychologue, avait prit divers médicaments. Cela faisait bientôt cinq mois que Sakura était devenu son médecin traitant.

« Écoute.. » Commença Sakura en enlevant ses lunettes. « Je ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que tu as dû endurer _là-bas_ , et je sais que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir de devoir prendre des médicaments mais ceux que je vais te prescrire, il faut que tu les prennes tout les matins sans exception.

\- Je suis en _congé_ _maladie_ , j'en ai marre de dépendre financièrement de Karin et de l'État. Je veux travailler.

\- Je comprends. Je vais t'avouer un truc, qui va sortir du cadre professionnelle. J'ai toujours voulu être médecin, aider les gens, depuis que je suis petite. Tout le monde pensait, après ce qui s'était passé, que ça serait impossible pour moi. Ils voulaient même que je prenne une année sabbatique, pour « m'en remettre ». Mais je ne voulais pas baisser les bras, je ne voulais pas abandonner, j'ai travaillé dur pour être sur cette chaise en cuir. » Dévoila-t-elle en regardant son cabinet, fière.

« J'ai mit tout mon énergie et tout mon cœur à chaque chose qui m'approchait de mon but. J'ai dû travailler plus dur que les autres pour y arriver, moi aussi j'ai dû prendre des médicaments contre l'anxiété, j'ai aussi prit des somnifères et je suis allée voir un psy pendant presque deux ans.

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit. » Lui fit remarquer Karin, qui elle aussi était passé par tout cela pour y arriver, pour devenir infirmière. Elle avait affronté sa peur, l'hétamophobie*.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment parlé de cela, je préfère regarder le côté positif de chaque chose. » Lui avoua Sakura en lui souriant.

« Toi aussi, tu devras travailler plus dur que les autres, tu devras affronter des obstacles mais tu y arriveras, si tu le veux vraiment. » Dit-elle avant de lui donner son ordonnance.

Il prit la feuille puis lui et sa femme quittèrent le cabinet, laissant Sakura dans ses pensées.

* * *

Une fois sa journée de travail terminé, elle sortit de la salle de classe fermant la salle derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et croisa sa patronne, Tsunade.

« Ton premier jour c'est bien passé ?

\- C'était épuisant.. » Lui avoua-t-elle en étirant ses bras.

« Mais j'ai adoré !

\- Ahah tant mieux !

\- À demain mamie Tsunade.

\- Surveille ton langage ! » S'écria Tsunade avant de sourire, exaspéré.

* * *

Kiba dit bonjour à l'officier qui était devant la porte avant de toquer sur celle-ci et d'entrer dans la pièce. Il vit la femme qu'il aimait, lire un livre. Elle avait perdu ses magnifique cheveux bruns à cause de son traitement. Elle tourna la tête avant de lui sourire. Elle posa son livre sur sa table de chevet. Il s'assit au bord de son lit.

Hinata se recula de Kiba. Elle avait été condamnée à cinq ans de prison, deux pour complicité de kidnapping et trois pour meurtre, qui était classé comme de l'autodéfense. Elle avait fait deux ans de prison mais avait été transféré à l'hôpital car sa maladie avait empiré. Elle était en phase terminale, dans quelques mois elle allait mourir. Seul Kiba et Karui venaient lui rendre visite.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de venir tous les jours Kiba, je comprends que-

\- Je viendrai tous les jours, car je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Cela lui avait prit du temps à luis pardonner, mais il ne devait plus perdre de temps, ils n'avaient pas le temps de leurs côtés. Il l'aimait, et allait rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Naruko sonna à une porte, un sac de course à la main, souriante. Une femme aux cheveux rouges courts lui ouvrit la porte. Cette dernière lui sourit également.

« T'es en retard, encore.

\- Désolée il y avait des embouteillages. » S'excusa Naruko en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, avant de rire nerveusement.

Son amie soupira et la laissa entrer. Elle alla au salon, posa le sac sur la table puis s'assit sur un fauteuil. Son amie s'assit sur le canapé. Elle remarqua une photo d'elle et de son groupe d'ami du lycée accrochés au mur en face de l'université, puis elle aperçut une photo de Shikamaru, Lee, Karui, et Tenten ensemble, faisant des grimaces. Le regard de Naruko s'assombrit, pensant à Tenten. Le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu pendant presque trois mois les avait rapproché. Pour certains, comme Suigetsu et Karin, s'étaient difficile de les voir tous réunis, ensemble. Cela leur rappelait le cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécu. Naruko comprenait ce qu'ils ressentaient, elle faisait moins de cauchemar qu'avant, allant toujours en thérapie. Mais Naruko ne pouvait pas se résoudre à couper le contact avec ses meilleurs amis, ils l'étaient avant ce cauchemar et ils continueront de l'être après.

« Alors ta journée ?

\- J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup stressé mais tout c'est bien passé. Et toi ton rendez-vous chez le médecin ? »

La rousse se leva et alla voir dans le sac de course. Elle vit des chips, une bouteille de jus et un bonnet de bébé blanc. Elle sourit avant de se tourner face à Naruko qui la regardait, impatiente.

« C'est une fille.

\- Félicitation Karui ! »

Naruko sauta dans les bras de son amie. La blonde fit un énorme sourire à Karui, heureuse pour elle. Elle faisait en sorte de voir le côté positif, à leur rythme et ensemble, ils avaient surmonté ça. Ils étaient dorénavant lié, ce cauchemar les liait. Car même s'ils étaient devenus adultes, qu'ils prenaient leurs vies en main, il y aura toujours cette par au fond d'eux, qui était traumatisé et effrayé. Naruko se reprit, secouant la tête.

« Merde désolée !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas en sucre. »

Karui partit se rasseoir sur le canapé, le paquet de chips en main. Naruko s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Et comment a réagi Chôji ?

\- Il était super heureux. Il rentre la semaine prochaine

\- Pas facile d'avoir un mari comme cuisiner avec trois restaurants dans le Japon.

\- N'est-ce-pas ? » Elle ouvrit son paquet de chips.

« Et l'organisation de ton mariage ? Et ton cher fiancé ? Comment se porte-t-il ?

\- Il bosse depuis deux jours sur une grosse affaire à Osaka, il rentre ce soir. »

Elle prit des chips dans le paquet.

« Depuis qu'il travaille dans l'entreprise familiale il est débordé. » Commença-t-elle en disant exagérément le mot grand avant de manger les chips.

Elle mâcha puis reprit une fois les chips avalées.

« Mais ça va, il m'appelle tous les jours et on fait en sorte de se voir le plus souvent possible.

\- Et le mariage ? Ça sera pour quand ?

\- Bientôt. »

* * *

Lee, en possession d'un bouquet de tulipe, était face à la pierre tombale de son amie. Le soleil de printemps se coucha lentement. Il posa le bouquet devant la tombe avant d'allumer de l'encens qu'il planta au sol. Il ne s'était jamais remit de la mort de sa meilleure amie, sa meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant. Maintenant, il apprenait à vivre sans elle à ses côtés, sans la voir. Il venait une fois par semaine se recueillir sur la tombe de son amie.

« C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. » Déclara une voix calme qui venait de son dos.

Lee tourna sa tête et vit Shikamaru, qui avait également un bouquet de tulipe. Il posa son bouquet à côté de celui de Lee. Il aperçut plusieurs bouquets, leurs amies étaient sans doute passés avant eux.

« Les tulipes étaient ces fleurs préférés. » Répondit simplement Lee.

Ils firent une prière, plongée dans un silence solennelle, pendant une minute avant de se lever.

« Je t'invite boire un café ? C'est moi qui paye ! » Dit enjoué Lee un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Avec plaisir. Alors comment tu t'en sors avec ta salle de sport qui fait fureur ?

\- Tout roule ! J'ai réussi à avoir de nouveaux clients réguliers. Et toi l'informaticien ?

\- J'ai eu une promotion avant-hier, je vais bientôt déménager à Osaka. Ce sera la dernière fois que je viendrais ici avant un long moment. »

Lee mit son bras autour des épaules de son ami, puis quittèrent le cimetière.

* * *

Naruko termina de faire le ménage dans tout l'appartement. Elle souffla de soulagement avant d'apercevoir une ordonnance coincé sous un vase de fleurs sur leur commode. Elle la prit puis la lit, ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle la plia puis la rangea dans l'un des tiroirs. Elle voulait passer une bonne soirée, ne pas repenser au passé. Elle alla dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement, elle mit la robe noire que Ino lui avait envoyé depuis San Francisco. Elle entendit la cocotte minute qui sonnait depuis la cuisine. Elle accourut puis mit un torchon avant de sortir la lasagne du four. Elle posa le plat chaud sur la table. Elle regarda l'heure, il était presque vingt-trois heures. Cela faisait presque quatre heure qu'elle était entrée. Depuis elle faisait à la fois le ménage et la cuisine. Elle détailla la lasagne. Elle soupira de soulagement, après plusieurs échecs elle avait enfin réussi. Elle avait cuisiné le plat préféré de son fiancé, des lasagnes. Elle mit les couverts sur la table puis entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer. Elle accourut puis se mit face à la porte.

« Je suis rentré.

\- Bienvenue à la maison Sasuke. »

* * *

* Peur irrationnel du sang

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu !


End file.
